Street Racing
by KuraiGalickGun
Summary: Son Goku and Saiko Majiro (OC) begin attending High School #7 of the Omniverse District, where they're high school students. From the 10- second drag races in California to the loud drift races in Tokyo, the Z-team faces all sorts of challenges. assorted pairings, Smart Goku, a little swearing, small crossovers. List of songs on my profile
1. Table of Contents

Major Arcs:

Chapters 7-38: Babidi Arc

Arcs:

Chapters 1-6: Introduction

Chapters 7-16: The Play

Chapters 17-19: Frieza

Chapters 23-29: Rogue Goku

Chapters 30-35: Paragus/Broly

Chapters 41-44: Prom

Chapters 45-End: Beginning of summer

Sub-arcs

Chapters 11-13: The Straw Hats and the Grand Line

Chapters 20-24: Furious Team


	2. School Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

"Whoo! The first day of school! I'm pumped!" Goku exclaimed.

"Get over it already Goku. School is NOT fun besides recess, lunch, free period, and gym. Besides, you know the real highlight of today is gonna be after school." Saiko stated. Let's go already.

The two started to walk to school. "What sports are you gonna try out for?"asked Goku. "Basketball, football, and soccer." Saiko replied. "Same." said Goku. The two continued to walk to school.

At school, they met principal Beerus and his secretary Whis. "Welcome to School 7 of the Omniverse District." Beerus said. "Here are your schedules." He handed both of them papers. "Whis, go get me another instant ramen please." "Already on its way." Whis said. A second later, a cart of 60 nice and warm instant ramens came through the door. Beerus immediately grabbed one and slurped a ton of noodle up, burning his mouth in the process. Saiko and Goku decided that then would be a good time to leave.

The two checked their classes. "Looks like we have every class together except Math, 3rd period. "Room 238 right?" Saiko asked. "Yeah." said Goku. They walked over to room 238 and found class way different from what they thought it would be like.

A blue haired young woman was making out with a teen with flame hair on a desk.

Two other teens were in an intense sparring match as they jumped from desk to desk. One was bald and one had a scar over one eye. They both wore the same martial arts uniform that Goku recognized as the Turtle school gi.

Everyone else was trying to not gawk at the two martial artists or do their own thing except two last teens.

One was a girl and one was a boy. The two were clearly twins. They looked unimpressed with the match.

"This is certainly…different." Saiko remarked. "Right Goku?" He turned to where Goku was only to find nothing. Then he looked back at the sparring match to see Goku taking the two other classmates on by himself with a grin on his face. Saiko smiled. "Some things never change."


	3. Basketball is Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

"What is going on in here?!" Everybody turned to a very angry looking teacher. His angry face changed into a smile. He had a blue face with black glasses and a black shirt that had the "Kaio" Kanji on the front. "I'm Mr. Kaio Sama and I used to be like this in high school too. Instead of dishing out detentions like money, I'll give you five seconds to line up on that wall for seating arrangements."

Everybody lined up, and he started to assign seats. Saiko and Goku were put in the back with the flame haired kid and his girlfriend. They were joined by the bald kid and the blonde girl who wasn't impressed by the match. One more girl was put with them, next to Goku. She had black hair and wasn't exactly shy.

"Alright everyone, we have new additions to the class this year. Saiko, Goku, please come up and introduce yourselves. The two walked to the front of the classroom. "I'm Son Goku." I love racing and martial arts. I will also break every single one of your ankles in basketball. Twice." This totally triggered the flame haired guy. He bolted out of his chair.

"You little…! Screw you! I'll beat you to a pulp in basketball! Don't you know who I am?" the guy yelled. "Not a clue." Goku said simply. "I'm Vegeta, captain of the Saiyan Warriors basketball team!" Vegeta screamed. "You mean the guy who missed the winning layup in last year's tournament because he literally broke his own ankles and was out 'til last week?" Goku asked. Everybody laughed and Vegeta chose to sit back down.

"Anyways, I'm Saiko. I also love racing, martial arts, and basketball." "Thank you very much you two." said the teacher. "Now it's time to go to your next classes. Dismissed!"

(Timeskip to lunch)

After the two were done eating, Goku pulled out his favorite basketball. It was signed by All-star Vegeta König I. "One on one?" Goku challenged. "You're on." Saiko replied.

Vegeta, Krillin (the bald kid), Yamcha (the kid with the scar), and 17 (the boy who wasn't impressed by the match) watched from a distance. "Remind me why we're watching these guys again?" Krillin asked. "That Goku kid didn't have a sliver of doubt in his ability to break all our ankles. I want to know why." Vegeta replied. "Why don't we play them?" 17 suggested. "We can test them ourselves." "Alright. Let's go." Vegeta said.

The four walked towards Goku and Saiko, who hadn't even done any big jukes yet. "Hey! You Two! Can we join?!" shouted Yamcha. "Sure." Saiko replied. "Us two versus you four." The match began.

Saiko brought the ball up and stopped a good yard from the 3-point line. He calmly shot a fadeaway and walked back on defense as the ball hit nothin' but net.

Krillin brought it up next. He stopped at the three point line, pump faked, and passed left to Vegeta. Vegeta performed a one handed bounce pass to Yamcha, who went up for the layup. Saiko was behind him and lazily slapped the ball from Yamcha's left hand and dribbled the ball down to the other hoop where he threw it at the backboard. It bounced off the backboard right into Goku's right hand, who spun once and dunked it for 2 points. 5-0. (A/N Goku is 5'8, Saiko and Yamcha are 5'6, Vegeta and 17 are 5'7, and Krillin is 5'3.)

Goku's neighbor in the classroom, Chi-Chi Mao, watched the boys play. She was especially interested in Goku, as his attitude and abilities weren't anything like she'd seen before. He waved to her and she blushed. He didn't notice. "You like him, don't you." Chi-Chi turned around to see Bulma Briefs, the blue haired girl. Chi-Chi blushed and Bulma confirmed her suspicions. She grinned wildly. "You do!" "Ok, maybe a little bit." Chi-Chi admitted. 18 Gero, (the girl who wasn't impressed by the match, 17's twin sister) came over. The three watched 17 give Krillin a corner 3, and the ball touched nothing but net. 5-3. "Whatcha two doin'?" 18 asked. "Watching the boys play basketball." Chi-Chi replied. "Chi-Chi likes Goku." Bulma said. "Did you tell him yet?" asked 18. Chi-Chi shook her head. "Well you'd better soon. Some of the sophomores are giving him winks and blowing him kisses."

Saiko threw the ball off the backboard to Goku again. Goku spun and dropped the ball and Saiko put it in for a dunk. (If you've seen the 2017 dunk contest, Goku is like the drone and Saiko is Aaron Gordon except Saiko succeeded.) 7-3. Vegeta drove to the hoop and jumped, putting the ball under both legs before dunking it. 7-5. Bulma whistled. Vegeta looked at her and she waved and smiled. He turned around to defend Goku's shot. The slight tip made the ball toilet roll on the rim and fall off. 17 got the rebound and shot a deep 2 for a buzzerbeater as the bell rang.


	4. Flashy Entrance

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

(Timeskip to end of school)

"What'd you think?" asked Saiko. "Those guys were pretty good. They managed to tie us." Goku responded. Saiko phone got a notification, and he checked it. His eyes widened. "Run Goku! Grab your stuff and take your car straight there!" Saiko exclaimed. The two started to sprint. "Why the rush?" Goku asked. "Car registration ends in 10 minutes!" Saiko responded. "See you there!" He ran into his house and slammed the door.

Goku sprinted down the road two doors and did the same. He grabbed a new T-shirt and jeans and changed then, he sprinted into his secret garage below his house. Saiko had one too. Their houses were on a hill so the garage door led out onto the road. Goku walked in to see his orange Ferrari la Ferrari in perfect condition. It had a picture of his face as a Super Saiyan in the actual Anime on the top and blue flames on the side. (Like Super Saiyan Blues flames)

"Come to think about it, neither of us ever told each other what kind of car we have in the 12 years that we've known each other." Goku wondered out loud. "Whatever. I gotta go because I have a need." He hopped in his car and put on his seatbelt. "A need for speed." His upgraded Ferrari flew out of the garage.

Goku reached the registration 4 minutes before closing. He quickly registered as The Legendary Super Saiyan. He looked around and didn't see Saiko but spotted Vegeta, Krillin, and Bulma. He looked into the crowd and saw Chi-Chi and 18. "Only one minute left. Hurry Saiko!" he muttered. Then, an engine roared into the parking lot. Everybody gaped at the seen.

"The Sound of the Police" cued as Saiko cruised into the lot in a sweet black Lamborghini Aventador. On the driver side door was a green Dragon that stretched down to the back of the car. (It looks exactly like the Earth's Shenlong) On the right, in descending order was a red, a white, and a blue stripe. (Like the United Kingdom flag) He stepped out in Aviator sunglasses and a black leather jacket. Goku's jaw dropped. "THAT'S YOUR CAR?!" he half asked half gasped. "Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted it to be a suprise." Saiko replied as he walked over to the registration and registered as Saiko Majiro.

Vegeta and his group were speechless. "Holy shit! Krillin gawked. He was about to make another comment, but the announcer took the mic. "All racers, to your cars please." Vegeta stood up and went to his Koenigsegg Agera R and drove to the starting line. Goku and Saiko followed with three other racers behind them.

"This will be a team race. 3 on 3. You score points based on your ranking. 1st will get 60 points, 2nd will get 50, and so on. Whichever team has the most wins. Pick your teams now." the announcer explained. Vegeta looked at Saiko and Goku and they nodded back. They moved to their spots on the starting line.


	5. Race Swag

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is the radio_

3...2...1...Go!"

Vegeta and Goku immediately swung into first and second place with everyone besides Saiko behind them. Saiko waited five seconds and then floored the gas, flying off after everyone else.

Vegeta's white Koenigsegg and Goku's orange Ferrari flew down the road neck and neck. The two hit their NO2 at the same time, leaving the other team in the dust. Saiko, who had caught up to the other team, hit his NO2. His car shot past the shocked racers at Ludicrous speed. "Let's nail the next song, shall we?" Saiko asked himself. "Yeah, why not." He pressed the radio and blasted it full volume, slipping on ear protection as he went in between Vegeta and Goku.

"Just Another Day" started to play as Saiko shot past the two. _Another day in Compton...the thrill is high. Know somebody's watchin...but I don't know why._ He flew past Vegeta and Goku used the chance to accelerate and pass Vegeta up. _Feel the fire burnin'...it touches the sky._ Goku, Vegeta, and Saiko all punched their nitro as they left the other group in the dust. _Feeling coming at you...I won't die tonight. So I get by...so I get by. I get by, I get, I get by. Cause it's just another day in Compton._ Saiko flew over the finish line just as the song ended. Goku narrowly finished in front of Vegeta for second place and Vegeta crossed third.

"Dude, he nailed that one." Goku said. "That swag broke the roof." Vegeta said in amazement. Saiko went up and got the winnings for the three of them. He split it into two wads. Saiko gave one to Vegeta and one to Goku. "I don't need it." he said. "I'll bet now that you've seen me race, you saw possibility for yourselves to reach that level, right? Use the money to upgrade your cars." "Thanks man." Goku replied. "Suit yourself." Vegeta scoffed. "I gotta go. I have a date with Bulma." he said. "See ya Vegeta!" they both yelled. Vegeta turned and gave them a smirk before driving off.

Chi-Chi and 18 walked up with Krillin and 17. "Nice ride." 17 complimented. "You killed it at the end dude." Krillin said. "Thanks guys." Saiko replied. "Um...Goku? Can I ask you something really quick? Privately?" Chi-Chi asked. "Sure." Goku replied. The two walked off. "Wait Goku! One more thing." Krillin exclaimed. "We're gonna go get sushi together. Care to join us?" "Sure. I'll drive Chi-Chi. 17, ride with Saiko. 18, ride with Krillin." Goku replied. "Alright. Goku meet us at Sushi 85 in 5 minutes." "Won't be late." Goku said.

After Saiko and Krillin drove off, (FYI Krillin's car is a Bugatti Veyron) Goku turned back to Chi-Chi. "Now what were you gonna ask me?"


	6. Cops and the Basketball Draft

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

"What were you going to ask me?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi gulped before asking, "Have you ever...liked a girl?" "I've had small crushes before, but ever since 7th grade no one really interested me." Goku replied. "Why?" "It's nothing." Chi-Chi said. "Let's go, Goku." She started to walk to his car, but felt him grab her right wrist. "You like me don't you." Goku stated. "Chi-Chi waited for the inevitable rejection, but instead he did something else.

"I'm not gonna do either." Goku said. Chi-Chi turned around with a confused look on her face. "I don't know you very well yet. I don't do total strangers, sorry. You'll get your answer in one or two weeks." Goku explained. "Is that all?" he asked. "Yeah." Chi-Chi replied. The currently being debated couple got into Goku's Ferrari and drove off.

"Make a left here, and then a right." 17 said. Saiko did so and saw the sushi place. Then, the cops showed up. "Shit! They must've spotted me during the race! Hang on!" Saiko cursed. He made a left and went onto an open road. 17 pressed the radio link that enabled Goku and Saiko to talk. "Goku! Get outta there! Cops are on 17 and I and headed towards you! Over!" he yelled. "Roger that, Saiko."

Saiko drove onto the highway and flew down at 130 mph, with Krillin right on his tail. "This is my last NO2 on me. This better work!" Saiko muttered. There was a gap in the bridge walls that had cones there instead. Saiko performed a 480 degree spin and drifted perfectly through the hole, activating his NO2 to fly like a jet down to the ground.

Krillin couldn't do that without NO2, so instead he 480 spun in the other direction. He then got off the highway and used his latest invention: Virtual Yet Real Reality. He pressed the button on his watch, and "another" Bugatti came out of his own. He drove behind the bushes and the cops followed the fake. "Could you please remember that you're driving with a girl here?" 18 asked. "I almost puked." "That's what it takes to lose the cops." Krillin replied as he drove onto the main road. He pressed another button on his watch so that his red Bugatti changed to a blue one.

Goku and Chi-Chi flew into a back alley and watched the cops zoom right by. "That was close." he remarked. Chi-Chi nodded and the two drove off. Everybody met at the sushi place, and Vegeta and Bulma were there too. The waiter took their orders and everyone started to chat and have fun.

(Skip two days 'til the basketball draft.)

"There will be three teams for boys this year. The Saiyan Warriors led by Vegeta König II, the Minions of Freeza led by Freeza Cold, and the Satan disciples led by Hercule Satan. Begin the Draft! Two per." "Goku and Saiko." Vegeta said without hesitation. "Zarbon and Dodoria." Freeza said. "Jewel and Rose." Hercule proudly stated. "This next round will have three picks each." the PE coach, Mr. Korin said. "Begin Round Two!" "Krillin, Yamcha, and 17." Vegeta drafted.

(I'm gonna Sim the rest of the draft and show you the list)

 **Vegeta**

1st Round: Goku, Saiko

2nd Round: Krillin, 17, Yamcha

3rd Round: Piccolo, Tien

"Free agents": None

 **Coora**

1st Round: Salma, Dore

2nd Round: Neiz, Ginyu, Jeice

3rd Round: Reacoom, Butta

"Free agents": Gurd

 **Satan**

1st Round: Jewel, Rose

2nd Round: Killa, Sharpner, Barney (hahahahaha)

3rd Round: Elmo, Cookie Monster

Free agents: None

"And That's the Draft! If you weren't picked you can still sign up for cheerleading." Korin announced.


	7. The Zodiac

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

 _Plain Italics is Radio_

' _Apostrophes around Italics is flashback'_

" _Quotations around Italics is thought"_

"Hey, Vegeta. Practice after school?" Goku asked. "Sure. Get ready for an ass kicking." Vegeta replied. "Sorry, guys. I can't go. I'm busy Wednesdays and Fridays." Saiko said. "Can anyone else come?" Goku asked? "We all can, except for Krillin." Yamcha responded. "I have the same busy days as Saiko." Krillin explained.

(Timeskip to after school)

Krillin went home and packed a week's needs. He took his Bugatti to an open field before driving it into a forest. He drove along the dirt road to a campsite. It had 12 tents in a circle with a zodiac animal painted into the sides and front of the tent. Each tent had a different animal. 10 other people were already there, each with their own car. They all looked to be about his age. Krillin got out. "The monkey's here." one said. He had dark brown hair, doglike teeth, and a red marking on either side of his face. "Nice to see you too, doggy." Krillin retorted. "My name is Kiba! Call me that!" The guy yelled. "And mine is Krillin, call me that." Krillin shot back.

"Cut it out!" A man in a complete black bodysuit that covered all but his eyes land on a tree branch. He had a deep voice and was obviously the teacher of the group. "It seems we are missing the Dragon cadet. It isn't good for him to miss the first class of the year, especially since this is his first with our class." he said. "Who's missing the first class?" A familiar voice yelled out. His radio started to play X gon' give it to ya. (Deadpool trailer)

 _First we gon' rock, then we gon' roll._

 _Then we let it pop, go let it go!_

 _X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya_

 _X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya_

 _X gon' give it to ya_

 _Fuck waitin' for you to get it on your own_

 _X gon' deliver to ya  
Knock knock, open up the door, it's real  
With the non-stop, pop pop and stainless steel._

Krillin looked right wide-eyed to see Saiko fly over them in his black Lamborghini.

 _Damn right and I'll do it again_

 _Cause I'm right so I gots to win_

 _Break bread wit the enemy_

 _But no matter how many cats I break bread wit_

 _I'll break you who's sendin' me_

He landed and drifted around the camp once before stopping behind the teacher and getting out.

 _First we gon' rock, then we gon' roll._

 _Then we let it pop, go let it go!_

 _X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya_

 _X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya_

Saiko walked up to the man. "We're all here, Sensei Black." Saiko stated. "Very well." Sensei Black began. "Let us begin the first class."

Goku and Vegeta were about to start a skills competition. "Ready...Begin!" 17 announced. The two moved at the exact same pace between each cone and down to the end where they both jumped up, Goku's dunk landing right before Vegeta's. The two got their rebounds and passed to Piccolo and Tien. They grabbed the ball off their second stand and dribbled back between the cones and stopped at the three point line and shot. Goku's ball collided with Vegeta's knocking both off target. The two grabbed their rebounds in the corners and took corner threes that collided with each other again. This pattern repeated until 17 blew the whistle.

"You guys took forever. It's a tie." he said. "Let's call it a day." Yamcha suggested. "I'm exhausted." "Alright. See you all tomorrow." Piccolo said. He walked to his car, a white Audi A7, and drove off. "Let's go too." Goku said. Everyone went to their cars and drove off.

Saiko drifted the tight turn and finished. "Hmm...1:39...There's a lot of room to improve." the teacher said. Saiko got out and walked towards the teacher. Krillin watched him walk and had a flashback.

' " _YOU'RE the new Dragon cadet?!" Krillin asked. "Nice to see that I know someone here." Saiko responded. "How long have you been in the Secret Monkey Course?" "I've been in training since I was seven and I've been at the blue level for a year." Krillin responded. Krillin had a question of his own. "You're tough enough to take the Dragon Course, right?" he asked. "I can take this level." Saiko replied. "You know that the Dragon Course is supposed to be the best, right? Everyone will expect you to be amazing." Krillin said. "If I can't handle it, I won't race until I can handle it." Saiko replied._

" _Won't race, huh?"_ Krillin thought. Saiko heard his teacher's statement and walked back to his tent with a grim face. He picked up his stuff and loaded it into the passenger seat. "See ya Friday guys." Saiko said. "See ya Saiko." Krillin responded. Eventually, everyone left. The teacher was the only one remaining. "You can come out now." he said. Another person in the same outfit came out of a bush behind him. This person was a short boy the size of a nine-year old. "Well? Your opinion?" the teacher asked. "They all have potential." he started. "But they're going to have competition. HE is almost here…"


	8. Babidi and the Buu Engine

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super or Naruto (Kiba is in this chapter)

 _Italics is Radio or Music_

' _Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

Last time on Street Racing…

(X gon' give it to ya plays) "Who's missing the first class?" Krillin looked right wide-eyed to see Saiko fly over them in his black Lamborghini. He landed and drifted around the camp once before stopping behind the teacher and getting out. Saiko walked up to the man. "We're all here, Sensei Black." Saiko stated. "Very well." Sensei Black began. "Let us begin the first class." (X gon' give it to ya stops)

(Actual chapter content begins)

"Alright! I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to here first?" Sensei Black asked. "Bad news." all the cadets replied. "We have a new challenger. He hates the Zodiac and wants to prove he is better than all of us. He beat the purple level last week with ease. He has now come to challenge us, the Blue level. His name is Babidi. He uses the Buu engine, the only one of its kind in the world. It is a V18 that, combined with the other super good parts of his car, can go from 0 to 350 mph in 8 seconds. His top speed is estimated to be 430 mph." Sensei Black finished.

"Holy shit! Kiba gawked. "Man, that's gonna be tough to beat." Saiko remarked. "However, we will have an entire team of twelve to beat him. Build up enough teamwork skills and you could beat him. We cannot let him reach the yellow level, or he will be able to analyze the Zodiac's best drivers. He must be stopped at all costs." Sensei Black explained.

"What'll we do, Sensei? He could easily beat Saiko's Lamborghini which, I hate to break it to you all, but is obviously the fastest car here. None of us could keep him from accelerating to that level, much less keep up with him at that pace." Krillin asked.

"You'll have to upgrade your cars yourself. That is the first step towards catching up. He will be here in 30 days (It is currently September 20th, Friday). You have until then." Sensei Black explained. "Anymore questions?" "If the only way to upgrade my car in a certain way is to tell someone else about the Zodiac so they will help you, are we allowed to?" Krillin asked. "Only if you trust them with your car." Sensei Black answered. "Anything else?" No one said a word. "Dismissed!"

Krillin walked with Saiko to his tent. "What should we do?" Krillin asked. "Who invented your technology? The stuff you used to lose the cops." Saiko asked. "I did, but 17 and 18 helped a lot. They're also good with cars…! That's It! Maybe they could help us out!" Krillin exclaimed. "Good thinking." Saiko remarked. "Let's go tell 'em already." Saiko grabbed his bag and hopped in his car. "Race you there!" he yelled as he flew off. "Ohhhh yeah, it's on." Krillin muttered as he hopped in his Bugatti. "Woo-hoo!" he yelled as he flew off after Saiko.

*Swish* "Eight of ten! Nice job, Tien." Yamcha remarked. The two were at 17's house in his driveway. Tien was working on corner threes. "You'll probably be center or something since you're tall, (Tien is 5'8) but it's never a bad thing to work on shooting from somewhere else too." Yamcha commented. Then they heard two engines roaring and looked. For once, Saiko wasn't playing his radio, but he was driving with Krillin behind him. The two parked and sprinted into the house, nearly tearing the door off its hinges. "What was that all about?" Yamcha asked. "No idea." Tien replied.

"Is that all you've got?" Vegeta asked as he kicked Goku over his couch. Goku and Vegeta were practicing martial arts and had almost torn Goku's rec room apart. Goku backflipped back over the couch and over Vegeta, onto a desk. He reached inside the desk drawer and pulled out something so fast Vegeta didn't notice.

Vegeta jumped at him, and Goku whipped out the bottle of Febreeze he just grabbed and sprayed it all over Vegeta's face. Agh! Damn you Kakarot! (His new nickname for Goku, means savage animal A/N I know it doesn't really but who cares?) Goku flipped over the pool table and landed at his weapon display case. He reached in, grabbed the pepper spray, and ran over to Vegeta.

Vegeta grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. A cooking show came on, and Goku turned around, starting to drool. Vegeta used the opening to jump above him and smash him on the head with a pool ball he found under the couch. "OWWWIEEEE!" screamed Goku as he fell on the ground and rolled around. He ended up accidentally taking out Vegeta's feet from under him and kicking him in the face while writhing in pain.

"What happened to martial arts, Kakarot!?" Vegeta screamed at him. Goku responded by getting up and walking to the pool stick rack. He took two and tossed one to Vegeta. Goku started twirling his stick like a kendo boss, and he started to fight Vegeta in a staff match.


	9. Nothing Goes Right

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

' _Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

' _Last time, on Street Racing…_

" _We have a new challenger. He hates the Zodiac and wants to prove he is better than all of us. He beat the purple level last week with ease. He has now come to challenge us, the Blue level. His name is Babidi. He uses the Buu engine, the only one of its kind in the world. It is a V18 that, combined with the other super good parts of his car, can go from 0 to 350 mph in 8 seconds. His top speed is estimated to be 430 mph." "He will be here in 30 days (It is currently September 20th, Friday). You have until then."_

" _Who invented your technology? The stuff you used to lose the cops." "I did, but 17 and 18 helped a lot. They're also good with cars…! That's It! Maybe they could help us out!"_

 _For once, Saiko wasn't playing his radio, but he was driving with Krillin behind him. The two parked and sprinted into the house, nearly tearing the door off its hinges._

(Actual chapter content begins)

"Almost there...almost…!" 17 muttered. He was playing Call of duty Black Ops 3 and was about to snipe the last player on the server. "17!" Saiko and Krillin screamed, jumping over the couch. The sudden screaming disrupted his focus and he pulled the trigger too early. BAM! The shot whizzed right over the player's head. Now that the player knew where 17 was, he was quick to blow 17 up with a rocket launcher. YOU DIED in giant letters showed up on the screen as the killcam played.

"GOD DAMMIT!" 17 screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you two!?" he yelled. "Sorry…" Saiko and Krillin responded at the same time. "We need your help with our cars. We need serious upgrading." Krillin said. "I'll be in the workshop in five minutes. Explain then." 17 replied.

The two walked through the kitchen to the workshop door. They opened the door to find Piccolo working on what looked like a new nitrous tank. His Audi A7 was there too with the hood popped. 18 had a protective mask on and was melding a piece of metal on the other side of the workshop. She pulled it off and waved. "Who else is here?" Saiko asked. Almost everyone was currently at 17 and 18's house. Yamcha and Tien were on the driveway, 17 was on the first floor, and Piccolo and 18 were in the workshop. (It's like a shed attached to the main building. I was going to make it in the basement, but the cars can't get down there unless the house is on a hill, which it isn't.)

"The only boys that you know who aren't are Goku and Vegeta. 17 said they were at Goku's." 18 replied. "Why are you two here?" she asked. "We need you and 17 to help us with our current situation." Saiko replied. He walked past 18 and found a few boxes. He opened it to find some nitrous. "Mind if I borrow this?" Saiko asked.

"Sure." 18 responded. Saiko took it and walked upstairs. "It's finished!" Piccolo yelled from the other side of the workshop. "Krillin, could you help me with this? I need someone to help Piccolo lift his car while I plug in the last rocket." 18 asked.

"Alright. Wait, rocket?" Krillin asked. He looked closer and saw it was actually modified nitrous that was made for going UP. Piccolo and Krillin gripped the car and lifted it up. 18 slid under.

They all heard an explosion from outside. Piccolo dropped the car, leaving all the weight in Krillin's arms. The explosion startled 18, and she activated the nitrous on accident. She flew out from under the car and crashed into the bookcase that held crowbars and other assorted heavy materials instead of books. They started to fall off, towards her.

Thinking quickly, Krillin dropped the car and flipped over it. He jumped over 18 and pressed a button his watch. One magnet that was falling activated, and all the remaining metal in the air caught onto it. Piccolo punched the ball of metal into the wall as Krillin grabbed 18 and leaped out of the way. The rest of the non metal materials hit the ground, probably cracking it.

"Ugh…" Saiko groaned as he tried to lift himself out of a dumpster. He had accidentally somehow breached the nitrous tank a few seconds after he stepped out of the house, going on a jetpack joyride (except the jetpack was in his hands) until the tank ran out while he was a good ten yards above ground. There, he was left to freefall into a dumpster. Thankfully, it didn't have much in it. "Dude, are you ok?" Yamcha asked. "Probably not." Saiko muttered as Tien helped him up.

(A few seconds ago)

17 was about to go down when he heard the explosion. He opened the curtains to see Saiko flying around wildly on a nitrous tank. The tank ran out and Saiko fell into the dumpster. "...Shit."

Looks like getting help from the Android twins will be harder than they thought. Can Krillin and/or Saiko upgrade their cars in time for Babidi? Find out next time, on Street Racing.


	10. Roles

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

FYI: I'm gonna stop the Last time on Street Racing thing. It's really unnecessary.

(Chapter begins)

After the incident, Saiko went to the hospital to get checked out. He ended up with a bruised back and a slightly fractured arm. He'd be back in action in a week, just in time for their first play. Mr. Kaio announced it the next Monday.

"The first play of the year will be "West Side Story". Bring seven dollars each to get in. Any questions?" Mr. Kaio asked. Nobody rose their hand. "We also have an overnighter field trip to the Grand Line Academy on Wednesday and a trip to Grand Line Water Park on Thursday. Anything else?" Mr. Kaio asked. Everyone celebrated. The Grand Line was one of the best places they knew of. It also had the best water slides in the country. "Alright, get ready for class."

(Timeskip until after school)

"So Saiko, which rule are ya gonna audition for?" Goku asked. "I actually don't know. I think all of you already have a role to be except for Piccolo, Yamcha, and I. And maybe 17." Saiko responded. "I actually have a family thing. My cousin Dende is turning 9, so I can't go." Piccolo said. "That's a shame." Tien commented. "I'm away that weekend. My Grandpa's birthday is that weekend, so I'm going up to Seattle." Yamcha added. (This takes place somewhere in between San Francisco and San Diego, California)

"Hey Goku, I've been wondering. We had our first race a week ago, right?" Saiko asked. "Yeah. And?" Goku replied. "Chi-Chi asked you something privately. What was it?" Saiko asked. "She asked me if I liked someone, and told me that she liked me. I told her I would need time to decide and that I would give her my answer in one or two weeks." Goku explained. "What'll your answer be then?" Saiko asked.

Goku sighed. "Probably yes." he replied, blushing a little. "I guess if Goku's in one of the gangs, his dance date is taken care of. Vegeta has Bulma, so I'm not concerned. Who else needs a date?" Saiko asked himself. "I'm going to audition for one of the Jets. I've already been with Launch for a long time, so we agreed to audition as one of the couples at the dance in the play." Tien said.

"Three of six of us have dates now. If we all audition for the Jets, we can all make it! We just need one for Krillin, one for 17, and one for me." Saiko thought. "Maybe we could pair up 18 and Krillin, but that still leaves 17 and I. Who does 17 like?" Saiko wondered.

The girls were walking across the street from the boys. Aside from Bulma Chi-Chi and 18, a girl named Marron and her friend Launch were with them too. "So Launch, who are you going to audition with?" Bulma asked. "Tien asked me, so I accepted." Launch replied. "And you, Marron?" Bulma asked again. "I'm trying to find a way to ask 17, but I haven't found a good time." Marron said, a little embarrassed.

"I don't know." answered 18 before Bulma started to ask. "And finally, you, Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked. She turned around to find a depressed Chi-Chi. "Oh, yeah. He didn't give you his answer yet, did he." Bulma asked. "No…" Chi-Chi replied.

(Timeskip to right before bus ride to Grand Line)

"Make sure you have a sleeping bag, swimsuit, a change of clothes, and whatever other stuff you need. It's a four hour drive, and we're not coming back." Mr. Kaio announced. "Alright, get on the bus." The class took their seats. Goku sat with Saiko. Across from them was Vegeta and Krillin, and Yamcha and Tien sat behind them. Across from those two were 17 and Piccolo. The girls sat in front of the boys. Goku smirked. As the bus started moving, Goku smirk and stuck his head out the window. "GRAND LINE, HERE WE COME!"


	11. Straw Hat

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio_

' _Italics in apostrophes is Flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

(Skip bus ride and straight to arrival at Grand Line)

"School 7 is here. Are you going to challenge them?" (anonymous man) "Of Course! I'm ready! It'll get us ready for the Pirate Ages!" A kid with messy black hair and a scar under his left eye replied. "Good, go get your brothers and your crew. You should greet them, Luffy." the man said.

"Man, this place is big." Saiko said. "You have the capsules, right Krillin?" Goku asked. Krillin and Bulma had invented a way to shrink large objects into small packages the size of an ammunition magazine for a pistol. Krillin nodded. He handed each boy a specific one. "These are your cars. Don't use them unless you have to." Krillin warned. Then, the main doors opened and about twelve people came out.

The leader was a boy with messy black hair and a scar under his left eye. He wore a straw hat and a red shirt with blue denim shorts. The two boys next to him looked similar in some way or the other. One wore a top hat with goggles on the front, a black coat, and blue jeans. He had blonde hair and what looked to be a burn scar on his left eye. The other boy was wearing an orange hat with a chain of beads around it with two emojis, a happy one and a sad one. He was top less and wore black pants.

Luffy walked up to Goku. "Hey there! I'm Luffy! Who are you?" "Name's Goku. These are my friends. All of the boys behind me are on the Saiyan Warriors basketball team with me." Goku added. The rest of Luffy's crew walked towards them.

"This is Zoro." Luffy started, pointing to a green haired guy who had three swords and a scar across his body. He also had his left eye closed and a scar across it, obviously from a sword or knife. (Man, what's with all the One Piece guys having scars on their left eyes!?)

Luffy grabbed the blonde kid and the guy with the orange hat and pulled them over. "These are Ace and Sabo, my brothers." he explained.

"Then-" Luffy started. "The rest of us can introduce ourselves Luffy, KuraiGalickGun's gonna break his fingers if he does all of our introductions." A redheaded girl interjected, annoyed. "Anyways, Let's go to the auditorium. You can leave your stuff there and then eat lunch with us." Sabo suggested. "Alright, let's go." Vegeta said with a bored tone. He bumped Sabo out of his way and walked through the door. Sabo gave them a "what's his problem" look. "Sorry 'bout that. You guys bored him with your introductions. It'd take him at least twenty more chapters to chill out, and that's if we get that far." Saiko explained, scratching the back of his head.

(Skip until bedtime)

Mr. Kaio made sure everyone was in their sleeping bag before turning the auditorium lights out. "No sex!" he screamed before shutting the door. (Kids laughing uncontrollably)


	12. Grand Line Water Park Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super (or any water slides mentioned in this chapter)

WARNING: DO NOT TRY ANY TRICKS MENTIONED DURING CHAPTER ON WATER SLIDES OR ANYWHERE ELSE. DOING SO WILL MOST LIKELY RESULT IN **SERIOUS INJURY OR DEATH.**

 _Italics is Loudspeaker_

(The next morning, skip to arrival at Grand Line Water Park)

"To the biggest one!" Goku yelled. The class sprinted over to the tallest water slide and lined up. It was one of those ones where it's just straight and down with no tunnel. There was only a five minute wait. Goku slid down first.

Just as he was reaching the end, he broke a rule, but the lifeguard ignored it because of how. Goku stood on his left foot while lifting his right foot in front of his left, catching it with his left hand. Just as he slid off the slide and into the air, he jumped over his right leg with his left, performing a dance move known as the Sex Trick before he landed in the water. (Search it up if you'd like to see it, it's pretty hard)

Chi-Chi slid down next, followed by Bulma and then Vegeta. Saiko started his slide crouching, and pulled a Double Reverse Sonic at the halfway mark. (It's like a super fast half-backflip half-backroll) He then slid to the bottom where he finished with a Double Sex Trick. (Two sex tricks in rapid succession) Vegeta looked towards Goku, and Goku nodded. The two crept towards their girlfriend/crush.

Goku scooped up Chi-Chi bridal style just as Vegeta did the same to Bulma. "What the-" Bulma started, but then her mind froze looking at where he intended to go. The Loudspeaker began to play a new song. "All I do is Win" started to play.

 _All I do is win win win no matter what_

 _Got money on my mind I can never get enough_

Vegeta and Goku sprinted up the steps of the twin diving boards. _  
And every time I step up in the buildin'_

 _Everybody hands go up..._

Goku and Vegeta jumped off the boards, freezing in the air for a split second as Mr. Kaio took a picture. (Goku and Vegeta requested this beforehand) The two splashed into the pool as the song continued.

 _And they stay there  
And they say yeah  
And they stay there_

Saiko flipped in after them and Krillin, with the rest of the boys and 18, we're quick to follow.

 _Up down, up down, up down_  
 _'Cause all I do is win win win  
And if you goin' in put your hands in the air  
Make 'em stay there _

Saiko punched the water and created a huge splash that hit Goku. "That's It Saiko. You're a dead man." Goku warned grinning as he slammed both arms into the water, practically creating a tsunami. Saiko crossed his arms over his face in a defensive position and the blast wave knocked him out of the pool. He landed on a handstand and flipped back over. Then, something caught his eye. Or rather, someone. He blushed a little.

Saiko didn't know how he didn't notice her before. She was with his class, so it was safe to assume she was in it too. The girl had brown hair and a cute face. She was talking to one of her friends, so she didn't see Goku's tsunami headed towards her.

" _Shit!"_ he thought. Saiko didn't have his superwatch on him (Like Krillin's watch), and his car was useless in this situation, so he used his last resort on water. Yesterday, he'd been talking to Ace, and Ace gave them to him. Saiko pulled out a different capsule and activated it at his feet as he jumped.

Saiko emerged wearing skates. (Skypiea arc -One Piece) He shot right behind the girl and her friends, facing so that his back was towards the tsunami. Saiko activated the impact dials within, neutralizing the wave.

*Phew* he sighed as the skates returned to their capsule. Saiko sunk back into the water. Krillin was watching, and being the observant person he was, saw Saiko's blush and his desperate need to protect the girl. He smirked. "Did you see that, 18?" he asked. By now, Krillin was exhausted, so he went to the towel area to rest. 18 was already there before he got there. "Saiko put on a show for her, didn't he." she responded. "Yeah." Krillin replied. The two were now next to each other.

"Who's your date to the dance, 18." Krillin asked out of boredom. "Don't have one yet. You?" she answered. "No one yet." Krillin answered. 18 decided to try something. She rested her head on his shoulder. Krillin, having an IQ of 160, figured it out, but decided to play along. He put an arm around her. She cuddled up to him, and he took the most daring part. He kissed her on the forehead. "If neither of us have a date…" he started. "I'll be yours and you'll be mine." 18 finished, knowing what he'd say.

The brown haired girl turned around to face Saiko. By now, Goku and Vegeta had gotten curious to why he would pull out skates just to protect a few girls. The two started to spy on him. "Did you just blow away a tsunami with skates?" she asked. "Well…" Saiko started, unsure of what to say. "Who are you anyways?" the girl asked. "I'm Saiko, and I'm in your class." he replied. "Oh yeah! You were that kid next to Goku when he roasted Vegeta on the first day!" the girl exclaimed recognizing him. " _She remembers the guys who put on a show, huh."_ Saiko thought.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Vegeta?" Goku asked. "Totally." Vegeta replied. The two swam around stealthily, until they were about ten feet behind Saiko. Vegeta put one hand in from of the other and drew them back. (His Galick Gun pose) Goku did the same. Goku looked at Vegeta and Vegeta nodded back.

"SURF'S UP SAIKO!" the two yelled as the blast him and the girl out of the water and all the way back to where Krillin and 18 were. The two flew in mid air. "You guys are assholes." Saiko muttered. Before he started to plummet to the ground with the girl in his arms.


	13. Grand Line Water Park Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

Italics is Radio

'Italics in apostrophes is flashback

"Italics in Quotations is thought"

"Shit. Since I'm already injured, I can't risk any more damage or I'll have to skip the play. But also, I have to make sure this girl doesn't get seriously hurt either. How should I do this? Creating a landing pad with my car will just make the fall harder, and I could wreck it. I'd also be thrown out of the park. My skates are also out of power. Damn, I'm not too lucky today." Saiko thought as he started to fall.

"Hold up, we have all these towels to use." he suddenly realized. "Krillin! Tie the towels together to create a trampoline cushion!" Saiko yelled. Krillin instead just grabbed 32 towels and folded every one into fourths with speed faster than Saiko could see. He set them up in four rows of eight with 18's help, and watched Saiko crash into the tower of towels.

"What the hell just happened?" the girl asked. Saiko looked up to see the girl on top of him. The two suddenly realized their position. The brown haired girl had her hands planted on Saiko's six pack of abs, and their faces were inches apart. "Ooh, snap that's awkward." Krillin whispered. She was quick to get off and he stood up.

After the girl and Saiko dried off, Krillin decided to ask how they ended up flying 25 yards at a height of 20 feet and crash landing. Saiko explained how Goku and Vegeta sent them flying with a torrent of water. "Man, they ruined the moment, huh. What's the girl's name by the way?" Krillin asked. Saiko realized that she'd never told him her name. 'I'm Cocoa Amaguri." she answered when he asked.

"Whatever. We're wasting time. This is the best Water Park in the country! Let's go enjoy it!" 18 exclaimed. "Then let's go." Saiko suggested. The four ran to the longest slide, which also had the most turns. It was a two person slide, so Saiko and Cocoa went together and Krillin went with 18. Cocoa sat in Saiko's lap. The two started to slide down, making a turn. "You have a date yet?" Cocoa asked. "Nope." Saiko replied. "You wanna come with me?" he asked having his own question. Since she asked about his, he assumed that she didn't have one either. "Are you asking me out?" Cocoa answered his question with her own. Saiko blushed. "Yeah." he answered. "Of Course!" she replied. They neared the end of the slide.

Since Goku knew he liked her, he requested Mr. Kaio to take a video of them flying out of the slide. A good call on his part.

Cocoa and Saiko flew out while locked in a kiss. The two landed in the water creating a huge splash, but Goku doubted that either cared right then. Krillin and 18 flew out of the slide going much farther since Krillin probably only weighed 100 lbs while Saiko was about 140. 18 almost crashed into the edge of the pool because they had gained so much speed. Saiko looked towards Krillin, Krillin nodded, and the whole seen from last chapter occurred again. (Also with the picture from Mr. Kaio) Instead, they played "Feel Good" by Mark Ronson during their jump.

17 smirked, but felt slightly sad at the same time. Every single one of his friends that was going to the play had a "date"except for him. "Are you okay?" A girl asked. 17 turned around to see Marron. "Yeah." he replied. "Then why are you standing around, depressed? Seeing how dry you are, did you even touch the water once today?" she asked. 17 had a sudden urge that he couldn't resist. He grabbed her arm and jumped above the water, taking her with him. Her eyes widened. "Now I have." he answered before the two landed with a splash.

"These kids have so many picture requests that I can't believe I got that one on my own." Mr. Kaio remarked, checking out his newest shot. He got 17 in mid air with Marron. "Ooh, Mr. Kaio lemme see that!" Goku exclaimed. Goku pulled the camera out of his hands and looked at the pictures. "I'm gonna put some of these in the yearbook." Mr. Kaio added. "I can't wait." Goku replied.

Alright! I figured out how to get everyone their dates. I didn't want to have a girl from a different Anime date Saiko because I'd have to drag that Anime in more often, so I looked up a list of DBS characters. I had to go all the way to the bottom, and second to the bottom was Cocoa. (She's the singer who Barry forced to kiss Gohan in episode 73 or 74) Please review, tell me what you thought, etc., etc., etc. I'm open to suggestions if you have any. Thanks for reading Street Racing.


	14. The Play

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

Italics is Music

'Italics in apostrophes is flashback

"Italics in Quotations is thought"

After their episode at Grand Line Water Park, the play was the next day. (Friday)

"Goku honey, your growing up so fast!" Gine exclaimed. "Could you please hurry, Mom? I'm gonna be late." Goku requested. "Alright, I'm done. Look at yourself!" Goku turned to face the mirror and literally saw no difference to his hair other than it was a little shiny. He smirked.

Goku hopped in his orange Ferrari la Ferrari. "Bye mom!" he yelled. "Have a good time!" she yelled as Goku drove off. Goku reached Chi-Chi's house just as she was exiting her house. (I'm not good with girls and their clothing, so I'm only gonna describe them if I need to to get the plot on with it. I will however, describe the boys) She slid into the passenger seat and Goku drove off.

"Ready for tonight?" Goku asked. "You make it sound wrong." Chi-Chi replied. "Whatever, we're here." he said. "What? We've been here for less than two minutes! Were you speeding?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku froze. "Oops. I forgot." Goku replied scratching his head. "Anyways, let's go." The couple walked in to see Bulma, 18, Marron, Launch, and Cocoa. With them respectively were Vegeta, Krillin, 17, Tien, and Saiko.

Vegeta was wearing a black suit jacket with a red tie and white shirt. Krillin wore a tuxedo with a black bowtie. 17 and Tien were dressed much less formally. 17 wore a Hawaiian shirt with palm trees on it, and Tien was wearing a simple white shirt with a brown jacket. He had a striped tie on. Saiko was kind of in between. He wore the same black leather jacket that he did to the first race with the same Aviators, but wore a white shirt and blue tie. The difference made him look kind of funny. "You ready for this?" Saiko asked. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Goku replied.

The play started. Before, every member of the Saiyan Warriors present had auditioned for and made a role as a Jet except for Saiko. He made Toni instead, the ex-Jet. The girls were all nameless high school girls from the 90's except for Cocoa, who was Maria.


	15. Super Saiyan Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

Italics is Music

'Italics in apostrophes is flashback'

"Italics in Quotations is thought"

(Fast Forward to when Toni thinks Maria is dead, but then she appears before him)

The actor for Chino, Sorbet, (Chino is the second in command of the Sharks) pointed his gun at "Toni" while he was in "Maria's" arms.

*Bam* Sorbet pulled the trigger and Saiko fell to the floor, as his character was now dead. His eyes flashed open. Except Saiko ACTUALLY had been shot. Sorbet smirked.

Goku heard the shot. He turned towards Saiko to see blood trailing down his back. Saiko fell into Cocoa's arms, her eyes wide with horror. The audience applauded his "acting" Goku saw Sorbet tear off towards the exit. "Vegeta!" Goku yelled. He pointed towards the man who was almost outside, and Vegeta nodded. Vegeta started to sprint after him while Goku ran to Saiko. Saiko coughed up blood. Goku put his hand on Saiko's back, finding a soaked bloody back. "Shit! He'll die from blood loss at this rate!" Goku thought.

Krillin and 18 sprinted over to Saiko. "Saiko! Goku, how is he?" Krillin asked. Goku was still. "Goku?" asked Krillin. Goku's eyes were flashing weirdly. They were changing from the normal black to light blue and back.

Vegeta ran out the door to see the man running. He jumped into the passenger seat of a black Dodge ACR, where a man already in the driver's seat started it up. "He thinks he can run from me, does he?" Vegeta thought. Vegeta practically flew across the parking lot into his Koenigsegg Agera R and drove off after the assassin.

"Goku? That's creepy. What's-" Krillin started, but 18 pulled him away. "We have to get away! Goku isn't normal right now! He's going to kill anyone who disturbs him!" 18 yelled. Goku's hair started to lift. It looked like he was on top of a giant fan, because his hair was flying up wildly. Saiko coughed up more blood. "Goku...you're the one? How...I thought I'd ruled him out a while ago...looks like I was wrong. I'm actually happy now...even if I die, Goku will reach a new level...it's up to you now." Saiko thought. Goku's hair started to flash golden, first just for a second, then for a few.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Goku screamed. His hair stuck straight up and back, becoming golden. His eyes became light blue, and he was enveloped in a golden flame the color of his hair. Goku then straight up disappeared.

Vegeta drifted the corner, hot on the assassin's trail. He saw the assassin go straight and then left. Vegeta went left first instead, and when he drifted right to face the ACR, punched his NO2. He T-boned the guy into a brick wall, instantly killing the driver and seriously injuring the attacker. Vegeta stepped out of his car and walked over to the man. He fell out of his car, landed on the ground, and coughed up blood. Vegeta grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up so that he was facing Vegeta eye-to-eye. "Why did you try to kill Saiko!? Answer me, now!"

"Saiko? That was his name? Huh. Very well. Since I'm gonna die…"


	16. To the Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

' _Italics in Apostrophes is Flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

"Saiko? That was his name? Huh. Very well. Since I'm gonna die…" the man started. Vegeta waited impatiently, his fist raised, ready to punch the lights out of the man in an instant. "I'll take you with me!" the man screamed. He pulled out a capsule, activated it, and tossed it about a foot above Vegeta's head.

The capsule transformed into a truck. It fell and blew up, the explosion just barely falling short of Vegeta's car. *BOOM* Vegeta found himself lying on the opposite sidewalk alongside the man. "What...How?" Vegeta wondered aloud. Then he turned to his left to see the most absurd sight in his life.

Goku stood before him, but with golden hair, blue eyes, and a fiery glow around him. Goku walked straight over to the man and grabbed him by his black hair. Goku lifted him up with his left hand and punched him in the gut with his right. The assassin pulled out a knife and tried to stab Goku. The knife broke on his skin. Goku tossed the guy fifteen feet into the air and jumped, spinning around to kick him across the street. The man fell into the car wreckage where he died from either a broken spine or the fire that enveloped him after he landed.

Vegeta watched in amazement. " _What the...Did Kakarot really have this much power? He's stronger than me...Dammit! I'll stay ahead, I'll catch up! He won't be stronger for long!"_ Vegeta thought, gripping his fist so hard his knuckles were red. Goku landed and returned to his normal state. He collapsed on the spot and passed out. Vegeta limped over to Goku. His left leg and arm had clearly taken damage from the explosion. He half picked Goku up and dragged him over to the Koenigsegg, carefully sitting him in the passenger seat before driving back to the school.

(Back at the school)

Krillin and 17 lifted Saiko up by his arms, putting one of his arms around each of them. The girls watched with sad eyes as Tien pulled out his phone and called 911. Saiko had long since fallen unconscious. Krillin and 17 brought him to the closest table and put him in a chair, sitting beside him. Tien joined them shortly. Cocoa sat next to Saiko, holding his hand tightly. "Is he gonna live?" she asked. Krillin sulked. "We don't know. None of us even know First Aid." he answered. The group sat in silence for a while.

"I have to tell you all something." Krillin said out of nowhere, breaking the silence. "Saiko and I are part of an organization." he started. This caught them all by surprise. "It's called the Zodiac. We have twelve branches and five levels with one person from each branch at each level. This leaves us with sixty members besides the teachers. Each branch is named after a Chinese Zodiac animal. Saiko is part of the Dragon branch and I'm part of the Monkey branch." Krillin explained.

"A week ago, a man named Babidi challenged the Zodiac. He beat the bottom three levels quickly. That's thirty-six of us. Saiko and I are part of the second highest level. He's gonna race us in three weeks, and right now, none of us stand a chance. That's why we went to your house, 17. We wanted your help." Krillin finally finished. "Fine. We'll help if you do a few things for us." 18 answered. "What are they?" Krillin asked.

"You're going to have to help us do a few things for the cars that we need help with. Also, you have to get us a spot to watch this race in three weeks." 18 replied. "I can't promise, since i have to talk to my teacher about it. I'll try though." Krillin answered. They shook hands. The door opened and Saiko was taken into an ambulance. He stirred as they loaded him in.

"Krillin? he asked weakly. "What is it, Saiko." Krillin asked. "Could you tell my family that I'll be alright? My brother's probably worried." asked Saiko. "Sure." was all Krillin could say before the ambulance doors closed and he was taken to the hospital.

A white Koenigsegg Agera R slid into the parking lot. Vegeta stepped out and limped over to the others. "Goku's in the car." he said. Suddenly, everyone remembered Goku and fired questions at Vegeta faster than his SSJB form could cream Hercule. Vegeta told them about Goku's sudden appearance and the same golden hair that they'd seen. Vegeta stumbled into a chair next to them. "I'll get him." Tien volunteered. "We should probably be getting home." 17 suggested. Everyone agreed. They all drove home except Krillin, who had to drive Goku home on the way to Saiko's. Goku's Ferrari and Saiko's Lamborghini were shrunk into capsules and given to Krillin.


	17. Vegeta had a past?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

' _Italics in Apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

Krillin walked up the front door of Saiko's house. He knocked and Saiko's mom opened the door. Krillin explained how he was Saiko's friend, and she let him in. "Trunks, your older brother's friend is here! Come say hello!" she shouted up the stairs. A few seconds passed, and a boy probably thirteen years old cleared the whole staircase in one jump. He had light blue hair and wore a black gi with an orange belt. "Hey." the boy stated.

Krillin told them the story. At the end, Saiko's mom covered her face with both hands and walked into the next room. It sounded like she was crying. Trunks murmured a quiet thank you and slowly dragged his feet up the stairs. He zoomed back down a moment later. "Could you give this to my brother when you see him?" he held out a white envelope. "Sure." was all Krillin could say. Trunks walked back up the stairs, and Krillin walked downstairs to Saiko's garage. He took the car out of its capsule form there. Krillin left in his Veyron without a word.

The next day, Yamcha and Piccolo were notified of the events including the shooting. They would be back a week from now. Goku and Krillin went to see Saiko at the hospital with their girlfriends while 18 and 17 went to get a few materials for the upgrades. Tien was at a nearby basketball court with Vegeta, their girlfriends there too. When Goku had woken up, he didn't remember what had happened. The last thing he could remember was Saiko being shot. No one dared to mention his transformation.

Saiko was fine now, but he was to stay in the hospital for a week. The first basketball game would have to be played without him on Thursday. Krillin gave him the letter and the three talked for a bit, but then Goku went to join Vegeta and Tien while Krillin went to 17's house to get his car started on uprgrades. Saiko was left alone.

" _Well now, I'd better read Trunk's letter."_ Saiko thought. He opened the envelope to find a small package of his favorite chocolate. He pulled the letter out and opened it. He read it out loud.

"Are you okay, bro? How are you? If you're reading this letter, that means that bald friend of yours went to see you. Why did you go to the dance again? You missed the Zodiac meeting-"

"Shit! Ohh...I'm dead. Sensei isn't gonna be pleased." Saiko muttered. He continued the letter. "Get well soon, bro. I need to keep training with you or I'm not gonna win the Kids League at the Tournament! Punching bags aren't working anymore! Check Instagram for proof." -Trunks, your little brother.

Saiko smiled. He grabbed his phone and checked Instagram. Sure enough, Trunks posted a "before-after" video of his training. Before showed Saiko rapidly blocking his frenzied attacks. After showed him one-hit smashing the punching bag off the chain. Saiko put his phone down and went to sleep.

Goku, Vegeta, and Tien finally quit after an hour of tiring one-on-one-on-one. Vegeta stood up. "I'm going. See you all at school in two days." he said. Vegeta drove off really fast hurry. "Hmm…" Goku thought out loud. "Vegeta seemed rushed." he said. "What do you think happened?" Tien asked. Goku stood up and walked to his Ferrari. "That's what I plan to find out." he said. "You coming?" "Yeah." Tien replied. The two drove off after him.

Vegeta arrived at a warehouse. He reached into a compartment and took out a capsule. He stuffed it in his pocket and got out of his car. "This time, I'll get revenge for sure!" he muttered. Vegeta walked in.

Vegeta felt the stares from around him. "Shoot me if you want. I know those were your orders." he said. He heard a gun click to his right. " _Not there. He doesn't use guns."_ he thought. "You've finally come back, Vegeta. It's been a year since you escaped." a man said. Vegeta turned to his left to see a man in his floating seat. "I've found you, Frieza." he declared. "And you won't be so happy that you did." Frieza replied. "I trust you're ready to die?" he asked. "Not in a thousand years, you (bleep) (bleep)." Vegeta replied.

"Well, you're going to anyways. Just like your grandfather. Too bad I couldn't get your father first. Kill him." Frieza ordered. Vegeta pressed the button on the capsule and dropped it. Smoke enveloped him as the contents of the capsule solidified.

The sound of guns filled the air as hidden men began to shoot at Vegeta. The smoke cleared to find nothing. "Ugh!" Vegeta slammed a man into the railing above and tossed him over the edge. He was wearing Saiyan armor and had a few capsules on his belt. Another soldier pointed a gun at him.

Vegeta opened another capsule to reveal an automatic rifle. He jumped up onto a platform and took out a few guys with it. A soldier came up behind him and forced him to drop his rifle off the platform. Vegeta punched the guy in the nose and roundhouse kicked him off the platform. The soldier fell to the first floor and didn't move. About twenty men pointed their guns up at him.

Vegeta pulled three capsules. The first transformed into a truck, crushing the men aiming at him. The second was an SMG, which he grabbed and pointed at the man next to Frieza. He was fat and looked stupid. Vegeta fired at him, but the man dodged and jumped to Vegeta's platform. He punched Vegeta in the face, only to have Vegeta jump over him and kicking him in the stomach. Vegeta followed up with a barrage of punches to the chest and a flip kick to the head.

Frieza watched patiently. He was curious as to why Vegeta would show up now. There was the fact that he had just tried to kill another one of Vegeta's friends, but there was no way Vegeta knew that yet. Vegeta took a punch to the gut and a kick to the side. He fell over on the ground.

The man brought up his fist and punched down. Vegeta rolled to the side to dodge, and then flipped up. He roared and punched the guy in the stomach so hard, the man threw up right over Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta smashed him in the face, knocking out some of his teeth. He jumped above the guy and kicked him in the face twice before finishing him by landing behind him and elbowing him through the wall. *Panting* Vegeta turned to face the other man near Frieza.

Goku and Tien were nearing the warehouse where they saw Vegeta's car. Goku started to get closer, but a man came through the wall and over Goku's Ferrari. He obviously broke his neck at the angle it was bent. Goku floored the gas. "Hold tight!" he yelled.

Vegeta headed the roar of Goku's engine. " _That's Kakarot, no doubt. I don't know why he's here, but I'll put his car to good use."_ Vegeta thought. He charged the other man. This man was skinny and wore a suit. The guy pulled out a pistol and shot at Vegeta. Vegeta suddenly disappeared, reappearing right in front of the guy. He kicked him back just as Goku crashed through the wall. The man was thrown right in Goku's path, causing Goku to need a paint job once this was over. They all knew bright orange and dark red is a horrible combination in terms of fashion.


	18. Goku & Vegeta vs Frieza (individually)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

' _Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

"Where'd they go?" Bulma asked. Her and Launch were with Chi-Chi across the street buying ice cream. When they got back, they found an empty basketball court and an empty parking lot. "They probably drove off to do something. Maybe they're racing." Launch suggested.

Goku braked hard and stepped out. Frieza airchair flew up and looked like he was pulling something out of the chair compartment. "Who are you! Vegeta, why did you come here!" Goku asked. "This guy killed my grandpa." Vegeta replied. Goku looked up to Frieza. "Why'd you do that?!" he asked. Frieza levitate over to a platform and stepped out. He pulled out a basketball.

"The old guy kept getting MVP in all the All-star games. He never let me get it, not once!" Frieza screamed. Goku and Tien fell over anime style. "That's all?" Goku asked. "No! After that, his son joined the league right when he retired and did the exact same thing as him! I got old and had to retire, and I never got to be the best!" Frieza screamed.

"...I challenge you." Frieza's ears perked up. "What was that?" he asked. "I said I challenged you to a one-on-one game of basketball." Goku replied.

"No way, Kakarot! I got here first! I should get to beat him!" Vegeta yelled. He ran outside. "Follow me Frieza! I'll tear your fancy suit jukes to pieces!" he yelled. Frieza muttered something under his breath along the lines of "...-headed little...of…" and followed him out the door. "So, are we going after them, or…?" Tien asked. Goku nodded and the two hopped into Goku's car. They drove off.

Vegeta arrived with Frieza at the basketball court. "Winners ball? Or losers?" Frieza asked. "Winners." Vegeta answered, looking smug. He picked up the ball and started to dribble.

Goku was starting to lose his patience. He took a shortcut to the park, but the shortcut had SO MUCH TRAFFIC! Tien looked out the window and checked the distance to the park. "At this distance we'd be faster if we walked." Tien remarked. "Actually, I've got an even better idea." Goku pulled out a capsule. The two got out and Goku pressed a button on his Ferrari. It converted to a capsule.

Goku opened the new capsule to reveal a skateboard. "Feels nice bein' back on my Flying Nimbus skateboard." Goku remarked. He stepped on and shot off like a bullet. "See ya there!" he yelled.

Vegeta gasped for air. He was losing 18-5. "What's wrong, Vegeta? Can't get up? I'm so very sorry. I'll just score the last two points and be on my way. It was fun while it lasted, but in the end you get to join your friend " Frieza remarked. The girls watched with horror from the sidelines. Vegeta watched from the ground as Frieza dribbled to the hoop with ease and made a layup, winning the game. " _Dammit...if only I were faster…"_ Vegeta thought to himself.

Goku ollied over the crack in the road. He could just barely see the park from where he was now. "Almost there...just hold out for a bit longer Vegeta! So I can beat him!" Goku noticed a crowd ahead. He couldn't use the street, and if he stopped he probably couldn't make it. " _Ugh! No choice! Gotta use that move!"_ Goku thought. (A/N this trick's name probably isn't that appropriate, so if you're below 11, skip the next paragraph.)

" _Here I go! Let's try Gay Comply off the Wall..."_ Goku ollied and rolled to the side so that Nimbus' wheels were on the brick wall. He slid up the wall, over the crowd, and was about to fall. He reversed the last part of the move and slid off the wall. " _...to Dick Tickle!"_ he finished. (A/N if you want to see the move, watch NinjaLifeStyle on YouTube, his 20 easy skateboard tricks for beginners. He only does it with one foot though.) Goku skid down the sidewalk and rolled over to Vegeta, executing a perfect Strawberry Milkshake for the dramatic entrance.

"Vegeta, what happened to you? Ya look like you ran through a tunnel with pro soccer players kicking you from all sides!" remarked Goku. "Shut it...Kakarot." was all Vegeta had to say.

"Ready for our game, yet?" asked Frieza. "...Yeah." Goku responded. Frieza passed Goku the ball, and Goku started to dribble, just like Vegeta had. " _I doubt Kakarot could win in his current state. He still needs a giant boost to his speed and strength… flight would be awesome for 3-pt dunking…! That's it!"_ Vegeta realized he'd totally overlooked the most obvious way for Goku to win. "Kakarot!" Goku turned to face Vegeta. "Get…"


	19. Goku's New Form Named Super Saiyan!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

' _Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

"Kakarot! Get angry!" Vegeta yelled. "What? Why?" asked Goku. "Do you remember the dance?" Vegeta asked. "I remember having fun, and then Saiko got shot! I forget the rest!" Goku answered.

"You became-" "I'll tell him what happened, Vegeta." Frieza interrupted. "I was making an attempt on Vegeta's life, but somewhere along the line my henchmen screwed up and the order became to shoot your friend instead of Vegeta. That's all I know." Frieza explained. "You became really angry! Your body transformed in your anger, and you became stronger and faster! If you want to beat him, you have to do it again!" Vegeta yelled.

"Right...get angry...Haaaaahhhhh…HAH!" Goku's hair flashed golden for a split second, but then reverted to normal. "Rewatch the scene at the dance, Kakarot! Remember how you felt!" Vegeta yelled again. Goku transformed correctly this time. "Woah! This is cool! I'll call it...Super Saiyan!" Goku exclaimed. He looked at Frieza to watch him score his tenth layup. "I win, 20-0." Frieza stated. Goku turned back to normal. " _Hold up, when Vegeta was talking to me...I dropped the ball when he explained! And it's winners ball...Oh."_

"GOD DAMMIT!" Goku screamed, transforming into a Super Saiyan once more. He turned to face Frieza really fast. "Rematch!" he challenged. "Hmph. It is what it is." said Frieza. He passed Goku the ball, and they played for about five minutes until it was 18-17, Frieza. Goku stole the ball and dribbled cleared it. He went back almost to the half court mark, then he dribbled and jumped at the three point line. Goku soared over Frieza and slammed the three point dunk down for the win.

"YEAH! How's that?!" Goku exclaimed. "No, no, no no no NO!" Frieza screamed. "I am the best! I can't lose...surpassed by a kid! A high schooler! Dammit!" Frieza cursed. "Anyways, I'm satisfied. Let's go, guys." Goku stated. " _Man, he's better than me again. Oh well. He beat Frieza, so I'll be grateful...just this once…"_ Vegeta thought. The teens hopped into their cars just as Tien got there. "Are you kidding me! I missed the basketball match of the year?! A three point dunk?!" Tien yelled when the guys explained it to him. Tien sighed and noticed that there were six of them and only two cars, each with only two seats. Launch had a motorcycle, but it could only fit one person.

That left him. The group thought about it, and decided to let Tien use Goku's Flying Nimbus. They met up at 17's house. Everyone except Piccolo, Yamcha, and Saiko were there. "So Krillin, what's the newest upgrade?" Goku asked. Krillin smirked. "Well…"


	20. 10,000,000 to Trash! New Car Selections

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

 _'Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

"Check it out! I got this thing some serious upgrades. Here. Lemme shower you how fast it is." Krillin suggested. He hopped into his car and drove to the test track about a mile away. Everyone followed.

Goku pulled out a timer. "3, 2, 1,...Go!" Krillin floored the gas and flew off. His engine roared and he was blazing. Krillin crossed the finish line in about 8 seconds. "Perfect! You can stop now." Goku said. Krillin stepped on the brakes.

He heard a sizzling sound. "Huh?" he wondered aloud. Krillin reached into a compartment and pulled out a pair of X-ray goggles. He looked at the engine to find something strapped to it. It was beeping.

Krillin kicked the door open and jumped out. The Bugatti Veyron only lasted about a second longer before the engine blew up along with the car. They all watched with wide eyes (except for Piccolo, Saiko, and Yamcha, as the first and last were away and the middle was in the hospital. or was he?) as fire enveloped the remains of Krillin's car.

"Well, he needs a new car, for sure." Goku remarked. "I might be able to help with that." Everyone turned to Bulma. She smirked. Everyone, (even the moping Krillin, who had just lost 1.5 million dollars) followed Bulma to the parking lot to see Goku's, Vegeta's, and 17's cars blow up. "That I can't totally help with." Bulma remarked.

The group had no choice but to walk. They went to Bulma's place, where a huge building was located. "Let's go to the garage. Maybe I have some cars that you can use." Bulma suggested. "Mind if I come?"

The group turned to see Saiko. He was clearly bandaged around the midsection, and it looked like he snuck out of the hospital. He was also on crutches. "Aren't you supposed to stay in the hospital?" Vegeta asked. "I jumped out the window. I never could have snuck out if I used the hallways. "I take it you broke your legs from jumping off the third floor?" Vegeta asked. "Yup. Found some crutches by the door and used my arms to fling myself over to my car. Drove sideways. What happened to your cars by the way?" Saiko asked.

"Somebody planted bombs and blew them up." Goku explained. "You say it so casually! We lost at least 5 million dollars!" Krillin screamed at him. "Phew! Thank god my car wasn't with you guys!" Saiko exclaimed as his Lamborghini blew up behind him. "Make that ten million…" Krillin muttered.


	21. Bulma's Garage and Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

 _'Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

The group went to Bulma's garage door. "Brace yourselves. I know I'm rich, but I don't think you have the right idea of what I've got. See for yourselves." Bulma instructed. The door opened to show a MASSIVE garage of cars. There was everything from supercars to lemons.

"My eyes just got raped." Krillin remarked, astonished. "These cars make most Teslas look like Toyotas." Saiko added, just as surprised as everyone else. Something caught Tien's eye. "Is that a Juggernaut?!" he asked. "No way! This is off limits. As much as it would be cool, there is no way this things gonna be on the streets." Bulma quickly explained.

17 looked past the cars and his jaw dropped. "Can I have that?" he pointed to the North American P-51 Mustang fighter jet in the hangar. "We'd have to pay a huge fine if we brought that out into the city. The guys were about to ask more, but an alarm sounded and Bulma rushed to the phone right away. "What is it?" she asked.

"There's been a terrorist attack in the Northern half of San Francisco! Send backup immediately!" the guy on the other end of the line yelled. "We just sent our last aircraft squad! We don't have backup to give…! Oh! Never mind! Sending backup!" Bulma exclaimed.

She turned to the guys. "I know this is a lot to ask, but could you go stop a terrorist for me? He's in North San Francisco Bulma asked. "If we can take and keep whatever vehicle in this garage we want." Goku answered. "Not anything. No aircraft or big tanks. But you can take whatever cars you want. All the ones you might want are bulletproof." Bulma agreed. They shook hands.

Krillin spotted his dream car of all time. "Sweet! This baby's mine!" he yelled as he hopped into a white and black SSC Ultimate Aero. 17 slid into a red Saleen S7 Twin Turbo and drove off. Vegeta ran over to a golden Koenigsegg CCR and flew off after Krillin and 17. Tien grabbed a Pagani Huayra and floored the gas.

Goku and Saiko ran to the far end of the garage. Saiko slid into a Noble M600 as Goku jumped into a Hennessey Venom GT. "Woo-Hoo!" the two yelled as they zoomed out of the garage. Saiko removed his bandages. "Good thing I got these on me!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a bag of Senzu Beans. Saiko took one and his legs instantly healed. "Oh yeah!" he yelled as the team formed up.

They reached the terrorist attack in about 4 minutes. The terrorists instantly turned to attack the supercars. "Oh, you are NOT shootin' this baby." Krillin muttered. He drifted to the right and into one of those parking lots with many floors. Goku drifted in after Krillin, but he got out of his car. Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan and jumped through two floors, landing behind a sniper. He kicked the terrorist over the edge.

"Guys! There's six terrorists left! Two are in the building across from you, Goku! The rest are on the ground. Take em' out!" 17 commanded. "Already did." Saiko said. He drifted 180 degrees to slam two guys into the wall. Krillin drove to the top floor of the building and used a ramp at the top to jump the street. The terrorists in the building across from him were wide eyed as Krillin flew towards them. "Heads up! Supercar, comin' through your head!" he said in a sing-song voice as he smashed their heads off with his car.

Tien and Vegeta closed in on the last two. One activated a grenade and threw it at Vegeta. "Wrong target." Vegeta said blatantly as he twisted his car clockwise so that the butt of his CCR hit the grenade back at him like a bat hitting a baseball. "One left." said Vegeta as the grenade denoted with the terrorist right under it.

"I'll give you style points for that." Tien remarked over his walkie-talkie. He drove towards the last terrorist, who jumped into his car and tried to drive away. He didn't stand a chance. Tien drove past him and parked sideways, forcing the guy to stop. Goku jumped over and smashed a hole in the roof with a kick. He grabbed the terrorist and chucked him over to 17 who rammed the guy head on, clearly ending the attack.


	22. What a Tiresome Job

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

 _'Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

After the attack, the guys picked up Bulma, Chi-Chi, Launch, and Marron and went out for ice cream. Saiko called Cocoa and she said she'd meet them there. They all had a great time together and went home.

They all went to school Monday and Tuesday, and after school on Wednesday was Zodiac practice. Krillin and Saiko showed up in their new supercars to receive odd looks from everyone else. "What happened to your Lamborghini and Bugatti?" Sensei Black asked. "They blew up. As well as the rest of our friend's cars." Saiko replied casually. "Do you know who is responsible?" Sensei Black asked. "Nope." replied Saiko, once again casually.

"Anyways, line up at the starting line. Everyone will be racing against each other on a straightaway. No making contact with other cars. No nitrous." Sensei explained. Everyone lined up. "3, 2, 1...Go!" Saiko and Krillin raced down the road with everyone else. Since their cars hadn't really been worked on, they should have been a little behind, but their skills kept them in line with the others.

" _Alright. I think I figured out why Goku transformed. Let's try it right now."_ thought Saiko. He gritted his teeth and imagined whatever Babidi looked like killing his family. "Hah!" his hair raised, but fell back down. It didn't become golden. They almost reached the end. " _One more try!"_ he thought. This time not only Saiko, but his car as well, was enveloped in a golden flame. "Bingo." Saiko stated before slamming the gas and disappearing from sight. He reappeared on the other side of the finish line.

Saiko returned to his normal state and got out. Everyone else pretty much got the same time except him. "Saiko, what was that?" Sensei asked. "Uhhhh…" Saiko avoided eye contact and tried to think of something else. "Tell me the truth." Sensei said. Saiko sighed. "It's a new power I just unlocked. My friend Goku unlocked it a week ago, when I missed last practice. I tried to do it the same way as him, and here we are. "What's it called?" Sensei Black asked. "Goku named it. I don't know what he called it, but I know he called it something." Saiko explained.

"So Saiko just joined the Justice League?" Kiba whispered to Krillin. "No! He became a guy who could kick your ass to hell and back!" Krillin whispered back. "Him and my friend Goku anyways. My other friend Vegeta might be able to do it too." "So you only have three friends?" Kiba asked. "...You've got me in a box." Krillin remarked. The two were silent for a second and then started to crack up.

(Simulating to Thursday after school)

Saiko and Goku were busy in 17's workshop, working on Saiko's Noble M600. "Pass me the wrench." Saiko requested. Goku handed him the wrench, and Saiko slid under the car to work on something. 18 and Krillin walked in. "I see you guys are working hard." 18 remarked. Saiko unscrewed the wrong part and water sprayed in his face. He quickly fixed the leak. "Damn. Now I'm soaked." Saiko muttered. "I think that's enough for today Saiko. Besides, I'm starvin'." Goku stated. "Yeah, I guess so." Saiko replied. "HAH!" Saiko became a Super Saiyan, quickly drying off. He reverted back to normal. Goku and Saiko headed out to see what else they could do.

Krillin pulled some random stuff of a shelf. He looked inside to find a weird device. "Don't touch that." 18 said. "What is it?" Krillin asked. "A bomb." 18 replied. "Why do you have a bomb on a shelf?!" Krillin asked, worried. "Relax, I put it in a box." 18 said. "What's a box gonna do?!" Krillin exclaimed. (Guardians of the Galaxy reference)

Saiko drove off in his orange Noble M600. Goku followed in his Hennessey Venom GT. The two drove around town, not really having a destination in mind. Goku's phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's Bulma. We need you guys to help again. My dad got ambushed by mercenaries near the Cheesecake Factory. Please, we need you to come!" The call ended. "Saiko, go help Bulma's dad! I'll get everyone else. We'll catch up!" Goku ordered over his walkie-talkie. "Got it." Saiko replied. Goku made a U-turn while Saiko went straight. "What a tiresome job…" Goku muttered.

Well I won't be around for a week. Sorry. Can't update until the NEXT weekend. -KuraiGalickGun


	23. Kidnap

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

' _Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

Saiko T-boned a Mercedes-Benz away from the limousine. "Damn, this is tiring." he muttered. "Shouldn't Goku be here by now?" Saiko wondered aloud. His concentration was disrupted by the sound of machine guns firing. "They just don't give up." he sighed.

Goku swung by 17's to find a note. "At Chi-Chi's house." he read aloud. Goku drove off and reached Chi-Chi's to find 17. However, he was fighting two guys with ski masks. Goku jumped out of his car and rolled. He punched one guy in the chest and kicked him over. Goku looked left to see a third man toss Chi-Chi in the backseat of a Toyota 86. She was tied up and gagged.

" _Kidnappers!"_ Goku thought. He swung his left arm back, hitting the other guy 17 was fighting square on the nose. 17 grabbed his shirt and tossed him over where Goku knocked him out with an RKO. The two looked to see the Toyota drive off. "Damn." Goku muttered. He gritted his teeth and transformed into a Super Saiyan out of anger. The guy was long gone by now.

"Goku, why did you come?" 17 asked. "Bulma told me to get the team! We have to protect her dad! Damn!" Goku shouted, still angry. "Then let's go." 17 said. They grabbed Vegeta and Tien, but Krillin was already at the scene.

"Hyah! Tah! Tah! Raah!" Krillin kicked a guy into a building. "These guys, there's so many of em'!" Krillin complained. "Quit whining and start beating people up! We have to move!" Vegeta yelled. Goku punched another man repeatedly. "Ah-tah!" Goku kicked him in the stomach and got him with an uppercut to the chin. "It's weird...these guys aren't really trying to attack...almost as if they don't need to…!" Goku muttered. "Guys! They're retreating! They accomplished their goal!" he shouted.

Goku leaned against the wall solemn. He cursed that Chi-Chi was taken. "Man, what do I do?" he muttered. "You work for me, if you want her to live." Goku turned to see a man wearing white shorts, and orange cape, and a belt buckle with an "M" symbol in cursive. He was probably 4-foot-six "Who are you?" Goku asked. "Someone. Anyways, you're going to betray all of your friends. And do some errands for me." the man said. "Relax, I'm sure you'll work if you see this." He pulled out a phone and handed it to Goku.

It showed a video of Chi-Chi tied up in a chair with a man's gun to the back of her head. Goku's eyes bulged. "I'll text you the errands. Farewell. Also, I'd recommend not telling anyone about this. Or she'll die. And trust me, I'll know." the man said. Just like that, he flashed away.


	24. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

' _Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

Saiko and Goku drove down a dimly lit highway after fetching a new super advanced turbo from 17. It was the next day after Chi-Chi's kidnapper had come to Goku. "Thanks for helpin' me get this turbo. Soda's on me when we get back." Saiko stated happily. Goku was silent. "Goku? Hey, you okay?" Saiko asked. Goku turned left and bashed Saiko's Noble M600 off the road. It fell over upside down. "Ugh! Damn, Goku you better be ready! I'ma beat your ass when I get out!" Goku took the turbo and Saiko's Senzu. He walked to his car and drove off.

Saiko started to drag himself out of his car. His hair had been cut by some torn metal, and his left arm was cut off in the process. He looked like Future Gohan. "AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! *Koff* *Koff* The asshole...he's so dead when I see him again." Saiko muttered. "HAAAAA!" he transformed into a Super Saiyan and finished dragging himself out of the car wreckage. He looked behind him, still on the ground. The car was beyond repair. He reverted to normal and barely managed to pull out his phone. He called up Vegeta and Vegeta answered.

"Hello? Who the hell is this?" Vegeta scoffed. "Vegeta...I don't know why but Goku just turned on me. My car is beyond repair and I don't have a left arm. I'm on Highway 280...Pick me...up…" was all Saiko could say before passing out.

Vegeta arrived at Saiko's wreckage about ten minutes later. "Why's it always YOU in the hospital?" he asked. "Sh...shut up…" Saiko said weakly. Vegeta picked him up and tossed him into the passenger seat of his Koenigsegg CCR. He drove off to the hospital.

Goku arrived with the turbo. "Excellent, Goku. Four more errands to go." the man said. "You won't get away with this, Babidi. Saiko or Krillin will still beat you, even if you use 17's parts!" Goku threatened. "Oh, chill out will you! The Buu engine is already enough to destroy your friends! It runs on candy for God's sake! They'll never win!" Babidi yelled at him. "It's not what's under the hood...it's who's behind the wheel." Goku stated. "You can learn the hard way." Goku left.


	25. Suit Up It's Game Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

' _Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

Saiko somehow persuaded Vegeta to take him home instead of the hospital. Trunks asked to fight him right then so he could finally win (Saiko is currently weak AF), but Saiko had to go to sleep. The next day, everyone held a meeting at Bulma's. "Hey guys." Saiko greeted as he walked in. Everyone thought his whole "missing an arm" was gross. "Hello? Let's get down to business." Bulma suggested.

"Using my father's drone technology, I found Goku. He was at a place called "Majin Garage". "That's Babidi's place. Why are they in league?" Krillin asked.

Goku rode along on his Flying Nimbus. " _Damn...I can't even go home OR to school. Otherwise, I'll run into my parents or friends...I can't deal with that now."_ Goku thought. His thoughts were interrupted with a sight. " _Why that's…"_ He ducked behind a wall and peeked out. He saw Vegeta drive by. Just then, his phone vibrated. Goku pulled it out.

"Hello Goku. You have to run an errand. It's called GET OUT OF THERE FAST! Your friends are cornering you." Babidi ordered. Goku thought for a second.

" _If I use the Hennessey Venom GT, they'll spot me right away. Better use the backup."_ Goku pulled out a capsule and deployed it. The smoke revealed a gray SRT Hellcat. He slid into it and took a U-turn. And found 17 in his Saleen Twin Turbo. Next to him on both sides were Krillin and Tenshinhan in the black and white Ultimate Aero and pure white Pagani Huayra. On the edge was Saiko in his new neon orange Apollo Arrow. Goku tried to roll backwards to find Vegeta right behind him. Vegeta revved his engine.

"So that's how it is." Goku muttered. He floored the gas. Goku faked left and turned right. Saiko saw right through it and almost smashed the Hellcat to pieces. Goku drove off with Saiko on his tail.


	26. Mission: Capture Goku

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

' _Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

Goku slid down the street with Saiko right behind him. "Even with one arm, I can still keep up." He turned right after Goku and spun, hitting the back of Goku's car. Goku went into a spin and crashed. Saiko was still spinning and barely stopped before hitting the wall. They both climbed out of their cars. Goku took out Flying Nimbus, became a Super Saiyan, and skated off (fast).

Saiko became a Super Saiyan too and ran after him (also fast). Vegeta drove down the alley and drifted in front of Goku. Goku ollied over the Koenigsegg and kept going to run into 17's car. He flew off the skateboard and land on the ground. Goku looked up and rolled to find Saiko's right (and only) fist come down where he used to be. Goku kicked him in the face, punched him in the stomach rapidly, and performed a roundhouse kick.

Saiko took the first two attacks, but dodged the last kick and knocked Goku into the wall with his own right-footed kick. Goku raised his head to find Saiko right there. "It's over...Goku!" he yelled and aimed a punch right at his face. Goku took the full brunt of Saiko's full energy punch in the nose, bouncing off the wall and beginning to fall forwards.

He disappeared from sight. Saiko found himself with Goku behind him a moment later. "I'm sorry." Goku stated. He smashed Saiko down on the head with both hands. Saiko hit his head on the stone, falling back towards Goku while reverting to normal. He fell to the ground.

Goku pulled out a senzu and ate it. He'd lost a bit of energy from fighting Saiko. Now that he had all the senzu, Saiko couldn't regenerate his other arm. It ensured his victory every time, at least against Saiko. Goku turned right to see 17 throw a punch.

He blocked it and 17 went for a punch with his other arm. Goku grabbed that one too. They pushed against each other in a battle of strength. Tenshinhan ran behind Goku, who threw a kick backwards to take him down easily. Goku swung that leg forwards to kick 17 in the chin and knock him out with a right handed punch to his stomach. Vegeta and Krillin rushed him.

Krillin drove at him with his SSC Ultimate Aero. Goku stomped on the ground and created a seesaw effect with a portion of the blacktop ground, flinging Krillin over him. Krillin's Aero landed upside-down behind him. "Dammit Goku!" Krillin yelled, passed that his dream car was damaged. Vegeta threw a bunch of rapid punches that Goku blocked with ease. "Hah!" Vegeta became a Super Saiyan, catching Goku off guard and punching him in the face. Goku flew back, but bounced off the ground and headbutted Vegeta on the forehead. Goku reached for Flying Nimbus and whacked Vegeta from behind, knocking him out. He sighed with relief.

And was trapped in a white light. Bulma was above them in an army plane (not a fighter jet, just a plane) using an invention to trap Goku. "Congrats Goku. You're officially in prison." Bulma said over the loudspeaker.


	27. Super Saiyan 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super_

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

' _Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

Goku reverted to normal. "Goku, if you fail, your girlfriend dies! Get out!" Babidi ordered over Goku's phone. "Relax, I won't be here for long." he replied. Goku flared his aura as he became a Super Saiyan. "EVEN MORE!" Goku yelled. His power doubled, his hair changed a bit, and electricity crackled around him. "This is Super Saiyan 2. Let's see how you handle it." Goku blew the white barrier away with a shout. He picked up Flying Nimbus and tossed it in front of him, hopping on as it landed upright after bouncing and flipping over. Goku left without a word.

(Four days later with three more failed attempts to stop Goku from stealing parts. Goku currently has one last part to retrieve before his deal with Babidi ends)

"Well that went well. We lost Bulma's energy prison, fifteen hundred dollars for violating driving regulations, another four million for destruction of public property, and our best cars are currently being held by the government." Krillin listed. Saiko sighed. "I think we need to finish this. Goku probably only has a few more things left to do, if any. We have to end this next strike. Bulma, where is Goku probably going to strike next?"

"He's targeted every single major advanced racing retailer except for one. He will most likely attack the SSC head engineer. That's where new blueprints for a new car are. It's rumored that the car's speed and acceleration are beyond comprehension." Bulma explained before continuing. "This guy will be driving through Tahoe tomorrow morning. Goku will make his move then. We have to be ready." Bulma explained. "We all have to pitch in. I'll drive too." 18 volunteered. "I'll work with Bulma." Marron added. "I'll give you all directions using the bases technology." Cocoa volunteered. "I can fly the drop off plane." Launch finished.

"If this is the final battle, there's no point in holding back. There's a new set of rules this time." Bulma said. "This caught all the drivers' attention. "Really? What are the rules?" Krillin asked. Bulma went to a weapons shelf and pulled off a crowbar. She smashed the glass around an army helicopter. "No rules! Free choice of vehicles." she exclaimed. "Bulma, I have a request." Saiko said. "What is it?"

(The next morning)

Goku drove along the snow road in his repaired SRT Hellcat. "Just one more...I swear I'll save you, Chi-Chi!" he muttered. Goku found the escort a little below him. He parked on the edge of the cliff. Goku waited until the limo was right under him, and drove over the edge.

Bullseye. Goku made T-Bone steak outta the limo as he drove it right down to the ice sheet. Lake Tahoe had frozen over, creating an ideal battlefield. "Remember, Goku. You can't kill him yet. Hurry up and get the blueprints, and I'll pick you up in my private jet." Babidi ordered. Goku pushed the limo across the ice and launched it about 40 yards away. But something caught his right eye. Mostly because Juggernauts aren't hard to notice. Background music inserted unrealistically by KuraiGalickGun started to play.

(Sound gets higher as song plays for first line)

 _Dun, dun dun, dun dun, duhduh. Duhduh._

 _I feel right in this motha fucker, (Riight)_

 _I feel good in this motha fucker, (Riiiight)_

 _My whole hood in this mother (Riiight)_

"You just bought a brand new set of missiles, Son." Tenshinhan remarked. He pressed the button and a bunch of missiles went off towards Goku.

 _And we gon' be up in this mother fucker_

 _(All night!)_

Goku tried to drift left, but he had very little traction on an ice sheet. Instead, Goku slammed the brakes and slid past the first missile. And in front of Saiko's brand new, exactly recreated, black Lamborghini Aventador. It even had the Shenlong design and stripes. Goku floored the gas, but he was still sliding back from his previous move. Saiko hit him from the side and spun. "Woah! This is definitely my old car, all right!" Saiko's exclaimed as he unintentionally knocked Goku out of the missile's path.

Goku slid left to find Krillin in his sweet silver McLaren P1. Goku looked right to find Vegeta in a Zenvo ST1. Goku checked behind him to find 18 in a white McLaren F1. Goku made a break for the limo, but he was stopped by some rapid fire from above. He looked up. "Oh, shit."

17 flew down at him with his American P-51 Mustang fighter jet. 17 pressed a button and pulled out his phone with his left hand while turning the plane right. "Selfie!" he said joyously as the missiles hit creating a great explosion background. Moments later, the SRT Hellcat emerged with Goku in SSJ2 form. "This battle won't be easy." Saiko muttered.


	28. Blizzard

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super_

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

' _Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

Saiko received a call from Bulma. "What is it? We're a little busy here!" Saiko asked as he started to pursue Goku. "You guys need to get out of there! A blizzard's about to hit!" Bulma warned. "Oh for God's damn sake! (Sake as in the japanese wine) Where can we go?! We don't have a magical teleportation device!" Saiko asked. "There's a cave to your northwest! GO!"

Saiko called the rest of the group and they turned towards the cave. Goku received pretty much the same notification from Babidi only meaner and started to drive there with a head start. The blizzard was to hit in thirty seconds.

Krillin was clearly the farthest from the cave. He probably couldn't get there in time, not like the others could either besides 17. Goku was the only one who probably could make it. And he knew that. And he's crazy. Krillin spun his McLaren P1 180 degrees and put it in reverse. He popped the hood and pulled out a blowtorch. "Man. I was hopin' on keeping this thing." he muttered.

"Krillin, what are you doing?!" 18 asked. "Takin' the bomb out of its box." Krillin replied. He lit the wire between his NO2 and the rest of the engine. He pulled the NO2 out and used duct tape to tie it to his door. He closed the hood and spun back so the cave was to his right.

He only had to wait five seconds before the NO2 blew up, sending his car across the ice. It also burned his left side severely and he would need a new door. The other one, well...let's just say it won't be coming back into existence. He still had his right arm to drive though. Krillin soared into the cave first.

Saiko pulled out a few disks. "Krillin, those Kamehameha devices work, right?" Saiko asked. "Yeah." Krillin replied. Saiko tossed one out each of his windows and they instantly magnetized on the back of his car. (A/N I know there's no logic in this arc, deal with it, please) "Ka...me…" Saiko started. The devices brightened. (These devices look like Ant-man's shrink/enlarge things in case anybody was wondering) "Ha...me…" The devices flared and blue light started to shine from within. Saiko quickly became a Super Saiyan.

"HAAAA!" Saiko yelled. The devices released blue beams of light behind him, launching his Aventador to the point where he almost missed the cave and crashed straight into the ice wall. Tenshinhan followed into the cave, with

17 flew low, ready to fly into the cave. 15 seconds until the blizzard hits. He flew to the point where he almost touched the ice. And he did when Babidi's private jet, (10 miles away) hit him with a heat seeker from behind. Talk about iced.

17's jet dragged along the ice, slowly breaking it. Then he started sinking into the cold, cold water. "Oh, God." 17 muttered as he pulled out a grapple gun. He slightly opened the cockpit and shot the grapple at Krillin's McLaren. Dead on, right through the roof. "WTF 17!" Krillin screamed. "Shut up and drive!" 17 yelled back at him. Krillin floored the gas as 17 jumped out of the cockpit.

Krillin spun 180 degrees to toss 17 into a pile of snow in the cave. "1.5 million dollars! Pay up, dude!" Krillin exclaimed. "I barely poked a hole in it!" 17 complained. Both of them got a whack over the head from 18. "Will you two shut up?! We've got a Goku to ca- shit." They all looked to see the SRT Hellcat empty. Vegeta drove into the cave at 170 mph as the blizzard swept right behind him. It quickly clogged the entrance to the cave.

Well, I figured that since I haven't updated in two weeks, I should give you all a surprise. I posted five chapters today as a thank you to all you readers out there. Keep reading! Also, I have the ending to this story written too, I just need to get there. This story is approximately 50% done. Thank you for reading, and please please please, review. I need suggestions here.

-KuraiGalickGun


	29. Whole Again (And Underage Driving)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super_

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

' _Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

Goku observed from above halfway in a pile of snow. He frowned. If they couldn't even find him, beating Babidi's car would be a huge problem. "Goku, hurry up! The SWAT teams or even worse, the actual military, will be here soon! Get the damn blueprints!" Babidi ordered. "Tch. Fine." Goku replied. " _I just need to take down Vegeta and Saiko, and then I can get out."_ Goku thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a kick to the back of the head.

"Stop hiding and fight!" Vegeta yelled. He went Super Saiyan as Goku went Super Saiyan 2. Saiko appeared next to Vegeta, also a Super Saiyan. The two charged Goku. The pair was about even with Goku since Super Saiyan 2 was twice the strength of regular Super Saiyan.

"They might actually win!" 17 said out loud to no one. "No, they're gonna lose." Krillin stated. Everyone turned to him, surprised. "What?! How do you know?!" Tien asked. "At full strength, sure. They could probably beat Goku together. But Saiko only has one arm. Therefore, he isn't at full power and Goku is stronger than them combined." Krillin explained.

"Then let's give em' a hand!" Tien suggested. "No. This is their fight. How would Vegeta take it if you helped him now? He would win, but Saiko helping him is already hurting his pride. If even one more of us stepped in, he would never forgive us." 17 explained. "We should get to work on getting our cars ready. That way we can go as soon as the blizzard ends." 18 stated. Goku kicked Saiko off the ledge into a deep cave extension. Vegeta wasn't exactly going to let the opening go to waste and punched Goku hard in the face. The two kept their fight going.

"Heheheh. Goku and his friends are trapped. Now that I have all the parts I need, they can all die together. As if I would actually need blueprints for a car when I already have it! Ha ha ha ha ha!" exclaimed Babidi. His private jet was loading the car. "Master Babidi, it's done! The car is on!" Pui Pui told him. "Excellent. Begin flight immediately! Don't wait to close the hangar!" Babidi said with glee. Big mistake.

A white Nissan GTR drove onto the airfield. Trunks shifted into 4th gear as he reached 145 mph. (He's wearing his usual attire as a kid in the future, a Capsule Corp long sleeved shirt and gray pants) "Whoo! This car is flying, bro!" Trunks exclaimed over his walkie-talkie. "It's flying as much as I'm falling right now, I'll bet. By the way, you're not gonna tell mom I let you drive a car at age 13, right?" Saiko asked. "Course not! This is way too fun!" Trunks drove up the ramp as the plane began to take off.

"Hey, intruder! Get him!" Spopovich yelled. He and Yamu charged Trunks. Trunks slipped out of the car and jumped as Spopovich dove for him. He landed and kicked Yamu from behind, sending both of the henchmen flying off the plane. Pui Pui and Dabura followed. "Trunks, you can't handle Dabura if you get to him! Just trap him and go!" Saiko yelled over the phone. " _Well then I'd better do that now."_ Trunks thought.

He jumped at Pui Pui and punched him in the nose. He grabbed him by the leg and spun him around, tossing him into Dabura. Dabura rushed Trunks and got him in a crushing hold. Trunks was about to break a bone or two, but he went Super Saiyan and broke free. Trunks kicked Dabura into a tower of boxes, where they fell on him. With no time to waste, Trunks ran off towards the containment cell.

"Shoot her." Babidi ordered. "Consider it done, Master." Yakon replied. He took out his rifle and pointed it at Chi-Chi's head. Then he noticed a red laser point on his right hand. Trunks pulled the trigger and a bullet went right through his arm. Yakon screamed out in pain before Trunks finished him with a shot to the heart. Trunks rushed to Chi-Chi and untied her from the chair. "You have to help Goku! Babidi's gonna kill him!" Chi-Chi yelled. "Relax...now Goku can fight on our side again." Trunks told her as he helped her to the GTR.

"It's done." Trunks told Saiko. "Alright. I'll tell Goku." Saiko replied. He flipped over and landed on a rock ledge. Saiko flared his aura and jumped all the way up to Goku. "Goku, Chi-Chi's fine! Let's go!" Saiko yelled. He was a little late though, considering that Vegeta looked like he'd taken a huge beating and that Goku seemed a bit tired.

"How'd you know?" asked Goku. "Well if my friend turns on me and his girlfriend goes missing at the same time, I'm gonna put together what happened. You always were easy to blackmail." Saiko explained. Goku tossed a senzu to Saiko and Vegeta each, and Vegeta got a power boost while Saiko regenerated his arm. "Alright! Let's go!" Saiko exclaimed. Everybody got into their cars. "Wait, where's 17 gonna ride?" Krillin asked. "Both you and 17 are riding with Tien. You're gonna die of frostbite if you drive exposed to a blizzard." Vegeta explained.

"What?! Aw, man...I wanted that P1…" Krillin muttered as he slid into the juggernaut. "Here's the plan. The blizzard is blowing from North to South. So we'll head East with Tien at the Northernmost position. We all gotta stay to Tien's right without going in front or behind him." Goku explained. Everyone nodded. "Let's go!"


	30. There's No Regular Season?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

Italics is Radio/Music

'Italics in apostrophes is flashback'

"Italics in Quotations is thought"

Trunks drove off the airfield and onto the busy streets of Oakland. (Yes, that's where the plane was) "Dabura! He couldn't have gone far! Go get him!" Babidi yelled. Dabura nodded and got up. He climbed into a car that you will never, ever, ever, find at a regular dealership. Dabura drove off in pursuit.

Trunks heard the roar of an engine behind him. He looked in the mirror. "Bro! I'm up against Dabura again! And he has an ARMORED FORMULA ONE CAR!" Trunks yelled over his walkie-talkie. "It's one thing after another, damn there's no one left to send! Yamcha and Piccolo won't make it to Oakland in time!" Saiko muttered in frustration.

Trunks was cut off from saying his next request by Dabura. Dabura drove right under the GTR, flipping it over onto the roof. Trunks dragged himself and Chi-Chi out to face Dabura, who held a demon-like trident. "Well well, if it isn't the kid who almost got me fired." Dabura greeted. "Trunks spat out some blood and took a stance.

"You want to fight, kid? Alright. Goodbye." Dabura stated. He rushed Trunks and punched him square in the nose. Trunks flew back, but he bounced off a wall and rushed Dabura. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and punched, but Dabura disappeared and reappeared above him, kicking him to the ground. With no energy left, Trunks collapsed on the ground. "It's about time to finish you." Dabura stated. He raised the trident. "Begone!" Dabura plunged it downwards.

"Collier Coup!" Dabura flew into building across the street as the blond haired cook swung his foot to greet Dabura's face before the trident reached Trunks. Trunks looked up to find Sanji of the Straw Hats. Luffy stepped forwards. "When your brother and friends were at our place, I didn't get to challenge them." he started. "Your friends help us train if we save your life, deal?" Luffy asked, extending his hand. "I'd shake your hand if I could lift mine." Trunks replied. "Deal."

"Then let's get to work." Luffy stated. Dabura stepped out and rushed Luffy. He threw a punch, but Luffy's head just went flying back as his neck stretched. "What the-" "Gomu Gomu no Kane!" Luffy's head flew snapped back and smashed into Dabura's, giving him a killer headache. "My turn." Zoro stated.

Dabura spun his trident. "Die!" He yelled. "One sword style, Rashomon." Zoro drew one sword halfway, and then quickly sheathed it. The trident split in half, each side going right by Zoro. "Three Sword style, Onigiri!" Zoro pulled out all three swords, putting one in his mouth and gripping each other one with one hand. He swung them to point upwards on their opposite sides, and the slashed Dabura with all three, severely wounding him.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy punched Dabura in the face, sending him slightly into the air and flying backwards. "Mouton Mallet!" Sanji kicked him right on the ass, sending Dabura way up high. "180 Pound Phoenix!" Zoro sent the slashes towards Dabura, who received even more cuts on his abdomen. "For the finish! Weather Egg!" Nami yelled, sending the egg into the air. "Usopp's Fire Bird Star!" Usopp exclaimed, launching his favorite technique. Dabura was both roasted and electrocuted that day, ending his life.

"C'mon. Let's go." Luffy helped Trunks to his Ferrari 458 Italia and drove off. Zoro and Robin followed in Zoro's Mustang GT Premium. Franky, Chopper, Usopp, Brook, and Sanji took a Aston Martin Rapide S while Nami and Vivi shared a Porsche 918 Spyder.

Tenshinhan had no problemo driving through the blizzard. However, the others were getting irritated because the Juggernaut's speed was their speed. (A/N: And come on, don't tell me you want to drive a supercar slowly. 'Cause I won't believe you.)

"How long will this last? I'm bored to death." 18 muttered. "I'm gonna blow soon." Saiko added. "Dominic Toreto says to drive your life a quarter mile at a time. But God Jesus! I'm living my life a lot slower than that right now, and I'm BORED." Goku complained. "Shut it Kakarot." Vegeta spat. "I'll shut it when you show me that you have skill." Goku shot back. "You wanna GO!" "Oh yeah, let's go to Chick-fil-A!" "As if you can afford the humiliation, slob!" "I can afford to kick your ass, flame hair!"

(5 hours later)

"Playoffs? We didn't even have a regular season!" Goku exclaimed. "Should a team be champion for 3 years in a row, they get a regular season bye and go straight to the playoffs as the #1 seed for two years in a row, no matter how badly they do the first season." Vegeta explained. They were in the locker room with the rest of the team. "It's gametime, huh? How many teams are in the playoffs?" Saiko asked. "64. It's like March Madness." Vegeta answered. "We have to go now. Let's kick some ass!" Piccolo exclaimed. "YEAH!" Everyone followed. They dashed out of the locker room, onto the court.


	31. Easy Win

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

 _'Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

The Saiyan Warriors first opponent was the Orin Temple Wrecking Balls. Krillin recognized two of the guys there as his childhood bullies. One patted him on the head and taunted him.

"It's been awhile! How you doin', wimp?!" he asked. Krillin didn't respond, simply with his head down. "That's what I thought." The kid said. He left.

Goku was about to ask who they were when the coach called them over. "Vegeta, who's the coach?" Goku asked. "My dad." Vegeta replied. "WAIT A MINUTE. YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT WE'RE GETTIN' COACHED BY AN ALL-STAR!?" Saiko asked. "Pretty much." Vegeta answered. "Enough rambling. You guys have a game to win." Coach Vegeta started.

"Here's the starting five. Saiko is starting Point Guard. Krillin is starting Shooting Guard and Vegeta is starting Small Forward. 17 is Power Forward and Goku starts as Center. Let's win this thing!" Coach exclaimed. "YEAH!" The team yelled.

Goku got the tip. Saiko brought it up against the tallest guy. "You're goin' down, kid." the guy said. Saiko effortlessly sent the guy flying with a simple fake pass to Vegeta. "That is not what I expected." Saiko remarked, amused. He dribbled to the free throw line and pump faked, sending the next guy flying up. " _Geez, these guys are stupid."_ Saiko thought. He performed a behind the back pass to Krillin in the corner, who put the three up easily. When the other team brought it up, Krillin stole the ball and juked the guy AGAIN, passing to 17 who put it down for a dunk at the other end.

" _... How'd these guys qualify for the playoffs again?"_ Coach Vegeta thought to himself. " _Five year olds can do better. Plus, none of my boys have gone Super Saiyan yet. I think it's safe to let them coach themselves this first game."_ He thought. He was right.

The game ended 195 to zip, Krillin being a monster on offense. He finished with 85 points, 17 assists, 2 rebounds, and 8 steals. He had the time of his life totally shredding the defense he once feared. Tenshinhan and Vegeta each ended up with 15 blocks and 12 steals on defense. Goku got 18 points, with the majority of it being dunks. Saiko actually did the worst that game, but he didn't do badly. He scored 12 points, got 3 rebounds, 7 assists, and a steal. One kid had anger issues and tried to body slam Vegeta against the wall.

Saiko literally caught him from behind. The kid with the issues tried to punch him, but Saiko evaded every blow. He super speeded around the guy and grabbed his arms from behind, stretching them outwards and back. "Do me a favor and stop struggling. The refs'll be here in say, 5.6 seconds. Unless you wanna be kicked off your team AND get a pair of broken arms, do as I say. I'm asking...politely." he finished in a not-so-polite tone. He let go.

The kid started crying as he walked to the stands towards his mom. "Oh, gonna start cryin' now, punkass?" Saiko asked. No response. "I thought so."


	32. Paragus Jong-Un

"To a great season! KANPAI!" Goku shouted. "YEAH!" The team was celebrating their one sided win against the Orin Temple Wrecking Balls. They all celebrated for an hour, before going off to do their own thing.

Vegeta went home with his dad. At home he went straight to his computer to order a few things off Amazon. He was just about finished when he received an email notification. Vegeta looked at it, and it was from someone named paragusthegreat . He read it out loud.

"Dear son of All-Star Vegeta Konig, have you recently performed a Super Saiyan transformation? I have received word of a murderer with the same power. He is in Tokyo, Japan, and loves to street race. However, he doesn't do straightaways. Please help me take him out. Sincerely, the president of North Korea, Paragus Jong-Un." He finished. "A Super Saiyan like me? A challenge. Better book a flight for tomorrow, TGIF. First, let's make sure it's not on United…"

Goku and Saiko met up the next day at the airport. "Did you get the email too?" Saiko asked. "Yeah. I wonder who this Paragus guy is. Plus, his last name is weird." Goku replied. "Think Vegeta got it too?" "He probably wanted to take the guy down himself, so I think so. It definitely explains why he didn't tell us if he got it. _'All passengers for flight 420, boarding.'_ the loudspeaker announced. "That's us." Goku stated. The two boarded and ended up next to Vegeta. They were kind of mad at him, but eventually everyone forgot about it. They decided to book one hotel room for the weekend.

"(Yawn) I'm tired." Goku stated sleepily. "Come on. It's five here. We'll get checked in, take a two hour nap, and get up again." Saiko explained. "Why get up? Vegeta asked. "I signed us up for three different Street Races at 9:00. However, we're gonna need to either buy or rent cars for the races. I'll see if I can find some good ones. We aren't using supercars, but we'll be fine. I found a few people with a garage and got us three spots there." Saiko explained again.

The three split up for an hour to go car shopping/renting. Saiko went to a Mazda dealership. "I'm kinda low on cash since I'm in a hurry, so what's there?" He asked. The accountant checked the computer. "Based in what you have on you, you'd probably best get one of our older cars. It's still pretty good though." Saiko looked in the back where he eventually picked a yellow and black Mazda RX-7. (Furious 3: Han's last car)

Goku went to a used car dealership, but he found a practically new Porsche 911 Carrera (993). Vegeta got a Ford Mustang GT Premium and the three met back at the garage. They started to make upgrades, but there weren't many parts to fuse and upgrade the cars with.

"Need help? I got a ton of stuff for you guys to use." Goku turned around to see an spiky orange haired teen his age and height. "Sure, we could definitely use the help." Goku replied, enlightened. "Alright. Renji! Grab a basic turbo kit!" the guy shouted. "On it!" A spiky red haired guy shouted from the elevated platform above them. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you." the teen said. "Goku Son. This is Saiko Majiro and this is Vegeta Konig II." Goku introduced. The two hit it off, chatting while adjusting all three cars for another hour. It was now 45 minutes until the race. "Thanks for your help! We'll head back here later and chat some more!" Goku shouted. "Good luck!" Ichigo shouted back.

The three drove off towards the race.


	33. Broly

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

 _'Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

The trio arrived at the race. "Guys look for him. If you find him, tell me. I'll take that race." Goku said. "What?! I came here to take him down! Don't think you're the only one who knows Super Saiyan 2!" Vegeta whisper-yelled. "And I thought I could keep up…" muttered Saiko. "You mean you can't?" Vegeta asked. "Saiko shook his head. "I think our Super Saiyan powers come from our blood. I think that only a select few humans can do this. I guess my genes are more dead than yours are, so I'll probably never go farther than Super Saiyan." Saiko explained. "What are you, Bill Nye?" Goku asked, bored. "You know what, just go look for him." Saiko suggested.

None of them had any luck, but Vegeta found Paragus Jong-Un and his son, Broly Jong-Un. "Thank you for coming. We have to find the murderer tonight. Catch him and immobilize him, and I'll give you 2 million each. Kill him, I'll give you 3 million." Paragus explained. "We'll probably stick with 2 mil. We aren't murderers." Goku stated. He was about to say more, but the races we're about to begin. Goku, Saiko, Vegeta, and Broly went to their cars. "You're racing too, Broly?" Saiko asked. Broly was silent and just slid into his car.

The races we're all being held at the same time on different courses. Goku's headed North and back, Vegeta's race headed East and ended North of here, and Saiko's and Broly's went Southwest and ended a mile south of the starting point. They were all 8 mile races with turns, drops, and jumps.

"3,2...1...Go!" All 12 drivers (four to a race) drove off. Broly started in front, with a random driver in second and Saiko in third. Broly expertly drifted the first turn, with the second guy just barely staying on the course and Saiko sliding in front of him, the fourth failing his drift and stopping momentarily at the curve. Saiko and Broly slid side by side through each turn. "This guy's pretty good. But enough o this. Time to do what I came here for." Saiko remarked. "Now guys!"

Goku, Vegeta, and Saiko all went Super Saiyan. If this murderer was here, he'd have to reveal himself by going Super Saiyan. Goku flew by everyone. No one followed. "Clear!" Goku yelled over the walkie-talkie. Vegeta was the same. Broly shot past Saiko as he went LSSJ. "Oh, shit! It's Broly! Broly's the target!" Saiko yelled. He followed after Broly for the next few miles until the last one, a mile of straightaway.

Broly was way ahead. Saiko punched his NO2. He reached right behind Broly. Then, Saiko pulled the clip on his water tank. His car was probably gonna blow up later, but it got him even with Broly. There was only a bridge left to clear. The first half moved three fourths way up like a ramp while the second moved ⅘ way up, acting as a straight down landing slide.

Saiko readied his second NO2 He punched it when he was 50 yards away. He and Broly flew off the ramp, with Broly directly ahead of him. Broly was ahead, but Saiko flew over Broly in slow motion. The two were going to crash as the second half of the bridge moved directly up at a 90 degree angle. Saiko pulled his last gamble. He pulled out a Kamehameha device and shot through his floor. It hit Broly's engine, blowing up Broly's car and creating just enough force to throw Saiko's car forwards, over the bridge. He opened his left door and tore it off, jumping into the roof of the RX-7 with the door under him and his walkie-talkie in hand.

The water tank blew and his car exploded, sending Saiko flying. His door hit the ground first, and he slid on it like a sled across the finish line. Saiko lifted the walkie-talkie to his mouth and said 8 words before passing out. "Broly won't be barking up our tree anymore."


	34. Back to Normal, Until You Lose Your Cars

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super_

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

' _Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

Goku finished his race and headed back to the parking lot at full speed. He spotted a limo urn out of the parking lot in a rush. "There you are, ya piece of shit." Goku muttered as he drifted onto the main road. His Carrera easily caught up to the limo, but North Korea decided to put some defense mechanisms in the limo.

Vegeta could see Goku and Paragus from the distance. He spotted a bridge in their direction. "The gods of clean up are smiling down on me." Vegeta smirked.

Goku had to punch his NO2 to avoid the turret on top of the limo. He kept his distance. "Damn, I have to get close, but that turret is gonna blow me away easy, sheesh." Then, Goku saw the bridge ahead of him. "Perfect." Goku said.

Vegeta waited on the side of the bridge patiently, but revving his engine at the same time. He had to get the start just right, or it wouldn't work. Goku and Paragus approached.

Goku zoomed right by Vegeta, who floored the gas to ram the back of the limo. It spun out of control and broke one piece of railing off. Goku and Vegeta did not hesitate to go Super Saiyan 2 and smash the limo through the gap with a simple kick from each at the same time.

"Well, I guess he's done." Goku remarked. "You do realize we came here for nothing then, right?" Vegeta asked. "Yeah, that sucks. By the way, where's Saiko? We need him to book the flight home." Goku realized. "I think he passed out at the end of his race. I'll go pick him up. You should head back and start packing anything we unpacked." Vegeta suggested. He slid into the Mustang GT Premium and drove off.

After a quick stop at Ichigo's to donate the cars (they didn't have capsules on them), the three went to the hotel. They showered, brushed their teeth, etc. etc. etc., and left the next day.

(Back in California, School 7, 8:45 A.M.)

A certain boy by the name of Goku Son handed his drawing to Chi-Chi. It was of the two next to each other at the movies, holding hands. Chi-Chi smiled at him. "It's nice to be back to normal, not having any big problems right now." she commented. The two held hands and leaned in each other.

"PDA goes to SEX. Try not to do it here." Saiko muttered. "You're just depressed that your girlfriend doesn't sit here." Vegeta remarked. "Urusai! At least I didn't take 200 episodes to chill out in the real anime!" Saiko whisper-yelled back. "You weren't even in the real anime. You're just a guy KuraiGalickGun came up with when he was supposed to be doing his history homework." Vegeta replied, amused. Bulma giggled.

Krillin and 18 were having a staring contest. 17 sat behind them and threw a paper airplane between them, totally shredding their concentration. "It's a tie." he said, amused. Piccolo drowned out all the noise in the room and began to meditate next to 17. Tien and Launch were just "paying attention" when they were actually (censored cuz spoiler alert for later). Cocoa was doodling in her notebook while Marron just slept, bored to death by the lesson Mr. Kaio was giving. The bell rang.

Goku and Chi-Chi went to their lockers which coincidentally happened to be right next to each other. They started the usual kissing session, unaware that Saiko was getting candids for the yearbook. Vegeta and Bulma were in a different class with Yamcha, Tien and Launch during second period, so Goku, Chi-Chi, Saiko, Cocoa, 17, Marron, and Piccolo were having English Language Arts (I call it ELA for short). The same old routine happened again, as most of the students already knew the material so they just fooled around. During Math, Goku was supposed to be doing algebra, but he was calculating his tire bills (drifting burns your tires like chocolate in a microwave).

The rest of the week progressed as normal. Wake up, go to school, either race or play basketball, do homework (for most of them), eat, sleep, and repeat. This was the final weekend before Babidi.

"Terrible news!" Bulma yelled, panting as she slammed open 17's door. "What?" Krillin asked. They were all at 17's hanging around. "The government tracked the cars from the last fight against Goku to my place! We don't have the garage anymore. The good news is, we can exchange a beaten Babidi for it. But until then, we have no cars to race him with AND we're level one criminals. We can't buy cars either. All we have is a moving van that we never use." Bulma finished, still panting.

"Oh, shit. Krillingrabyourstuffwe'regoingtoLuffy'sseeyoualllater!" Saiko quickly said before running out the door. Krillin followed. They took the ten minute run to Luffy's. Thankfully, they said they'd have it ready in 12 hours. However, they'd need an engine since they were out of them. Saiko called Ichigo and he said he'd get a car body and parts over to them via shipping, but he also needed the engine. It was too heavy to smuggle onto a plane. "Where exactly are we gonna find two engines?" Krillin asked. "We're gonna have to be grease monkeys about this, but I know two we can get." saiko replied, grinning.


	35. The Race Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

 _'Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

Saiko and Krillin took the moving van out onto a certain highway. Krillin drove the truck. "Stop, here it is." Saiko ordered. The two walked out to find it still upside down next to the road. They flipped Saiko's old Noble M600 over and popped the hood. They found just what they were looking for.

Krillin went to Luffy's mansion, the Thousand Sunny. Him and Saiko helped build the car until it was finished. This one would be Saiko's.

"Saiko, shouldn't we be getting the other engine right now?" Krillin asked. "We can't take the moving van where we're going. Too big. We need this baby." Saiko explained, pointing to the almost finished black 1970's Dodge Challenger. "Bruh, you're like Toreto! Same car! SUPER!" Franky yelled.

There is currently 24 hours left until the race. (Timeskip) Saiko and Krillin are currently headed to pick up the last engine while the next car (Ichigo's that he had to disassemble) has now almost been reassembled by the Straw Hats. Saiko was right about not taking the moving van. They were crossing ice. "Here! It's the cave!" Saiko exclaimed. Him and Krillin parked right inside the cave and popped the P1's hood. "Looks alright. Let's load it." Saiko remarked. "Yeah." Krillin added.

12 hours until race. Krillin had gotten a much fancier car since the crew had five days to make his, and he was feeling comfortable in his blue Porsche GT3RS. The two finished their twelfth race down the mountain that was going to be their race track. They decided that it was enough practice and set up camp.

Come on guys. Get to sleep. We'll change your tires with ones that haven't been burnt. If there's any left, that is…" Goku trailed off. He swapped the tires and took an 11 hour nap (more like a sleep)

Goku woke up around the race time. He turned right to see a car come down the road. "Huh. Ferrari F40. Not TOO shabby." He remarked.

Babidi stepped out, and Goku instantly shot a glare. "Nice mug shot, damn you. Hey you. Your brother's dead soon as I find him." Babidi said as he pointed at Saiko. "In your dreams. My brother could whoop the shit out of any o' your guys, he'd definitely put you to shame." Saiko retorted. "Nice ride you got there. Find it in the junkyard or the dumpster? Either way, better than your garage." Babidi remarked. "Found it up your ass and around the corner." Saiko countered, smirking. The rest if the racers started to arrive, as well as Sensei Black.

A white Ferrari F12Berlinetta and an orange McLaren 650s pulled up next to Krillin. Kiba and a blonde haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks got out. "Hey Kiba, hey Naruto. You guys ready for this?" Krillin asked. "I think that's a question for you to answer. At least we MIGHT be able to keep up." Kiba responded, gesturing to Saiko's car and then to Krillin's. "Very funny." Krillin rolled his eyes.

Sensei Black walked to the middle of the road at the top of the mountain. The cars lined up with Naruto and Kiba in the front, a bunch of random racers (the other Zodiac racers) in the middle, Saiko and Krillin second to last, and Babidi in the back. Goku and the others watched patiently on blankets. The couples were together, watching the race.

"Alright! Everyone knows the rules! No shortcuts! Other than that, do whatever you want to win! 3!" Sensei Black began. Krillin rested his hand on the gear shift lever. "2!" Kiba reached over and flipped up his passenger seat, readying the nitrous below it. "1!" Saiko revved his engine to the max without actually moving, kracking his neck bones like Deckard Shaw in Fate of the Furious. "GO!" The race began.


	36. Let's Race

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

 _'Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

Kiba and Naruto floored the gas, trying to get as much of a lead on Babidi as possible. Babidi shot passed a bunch of cars including Saiko and Krillin right off the bat, almost losing control either each turn. Naruto was in the lead with Babidi behind him and Kiba and Krillin behind Babidi. Naruto picked up his walkie-talkie. "Hook him up." He ordered. Krillin and Kiba each shot a harpoon from their cars, piercing the Ferrari. They both braked, dragging Babidi down a bit.

Babidi always was a fan of Fast and the Furious. He also never tried one of their stunts. Oh well, how hard could it be, right? Big mistake. Sort of. Babidi spun 360 degrees, or at least he intended to. He ended up spinning out of control and into the mountain, denting his car. However, Kiba's harpoon line ended up letting Babidi swing him off the road. His F12Berlinetta slammed into a tree, knocking Kiba out of the race. Krillin got a similar result, but he managed to get something done. He was essentially swung up. Like, into the air. Babidi had just gotten his dent.

"Phew, just a dent." Babidi sighed with relief. He jinxed it. Krillin's GT3RS landed on top of Babidi's F40, smashing the roof in. Babidi hurried off, but Krillin had gotten his objective: spray paint a certain image on top of Babidi's roof.

Saiko and Naruto drove side by side, drifting the mountain down. He looked back to see Babidi smash a car off the road. "Naruto, he's smashed everyone else off. It's just you and me against him." Saiko stated. "Got it, you block him. I'll use the straightaway to use NO2 and cover some ground." Naruto explained. However, Naruto got bumped hard from behind. He was about to spun out, but Naruto got control and started to drive backwards, Babidi pushing his car forwards. They made it to the bottom of the mountain and began the final 8 mile straightaway. Saiko was in front with Naruto in second and Babidi in third.

"Get out of my way!" Babidi yelled. "Same to you." Naruto replied before spinning his car around, turning Babidi off the street. Babidi is a man of no racing talent. Off road is his hell. Well, actually, ice is. But still, you get the point. Babidi spun out. Saiko and Naruto each punched their first NO2, zooming away. Babidi somehow made it back to the street and started to catch up. Here comes the finish line.


	37. The last 800 yards

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

 _'Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

"Finish line, 800 yards!" Saiko stated. Babidi came up next to Naruto. He started to bash Naruto's orange 650s. Naruto struggled for control. Saiko looked in his mirror and saw Babidi smashing Naruto's car. Saiko was directly ahead of Babidi, with Naruto on the lane to the left. He slammed his brakes, forcing Babidi to break as well and gave Naruto a chance to pull ahead.

"No!" Babidi yelled. Naruto was 400 yards away from the finish. Babidi readied both his NO2 tanks in the back, and punched them both. He shot past Saiko. "God, does he know a single thing about cars? Naruto, stay in front of him! He's double punching his nitrous! He should fry his piston rings and he might blow up!" "Roger that!" Naruto called back. Babidi neared Naruto. His F40 began to rattle and shake under the hood.

"Ha ha ha- woah!" Babidi exclaimed as his hood snapped off and his engine caught fire. His rear left wheel came loose and snapped off. "Now!" yelled Saiko. Both he and Naruto floored the gas, flying over the finish line as Babidi tumbled sideways, onto his right side. Everyone who was waiting at the finish line laughed when they saw Babidi's roof. An image of a dick was spray painted on his roof. Babidi instantly ran out and tried to scrub it off with his bare hands, but it looked like he was...you know.

Saiko brought a depressed Babidi in to the police station. They got their wanted status taken off and most importantly, Bulma's garage. They also got the cars that were in government custody back. "Damn, this place never gets old." Krillin remarked.

Saiko decided to head to a Street Race that night. Goku and Vegeta came with him to race, and the rest were there to watch. This time, Goku's Venom GT came out on top with Vegeta's CCX in second and Saiko's Aventador in third. The next 5 months were normal. School drama, fun races, a won basketball championship, an undefeated football season, and an undefeated soccer season. At the end of the year, the school with the most wins, all teams combined for all sports would receive an end of the year field trip of their choice. But most importantly, there was Prom.


	38. Just Driving

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

 _'Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

"Alrighty everyone! Next Friday is the day you've been waiting for! It's Prom!" Mr. Kaio announced. This triggered a loud celebration. "Quiet down, quiet down. Anyways, that's all for this morning. Dismissed!" he finished.

"Hey Piccolo, who's your date?" Goku asked. "I don't have one, and I won't." he replied. Goku sensed that the conversation was over. "And you, Yamcha?" "I'll find someone." he replied. "Good." You guys wanna go for a drive? Goku asked. "Let's go. I got nowhere better to be other than in Japan." Saiko replied. "Whaddya me by that?" Goku asked. "Ichigo and I are starting up a new street racing thing in an old parking lot back in Tokyo." Saiko explained. Those four decided to take a drive.

It was relaxing. They hadn't been like this before. Since Krillin, Vegeta, and 17 were doing something else, the four decided to hang out late. Their parents were all carefree anyways, and they let them do whatever as long as no one got on the cops' bad sides. "You guys just wanna race, next two stoplights?" Piccolo asked while they waited side by side at a red light. "Sure. Let's bet too. Winner gets a hundred dollars from each loser." Yamcha suggested. "Dude, it's the end of high school soon. Make it a thousand." Goku added. "Alright! Next two stoplights, losers pay a thousand each to the winner. Let's go!" Saiko exclaimed. The light was still red, so they revved their engines. The light turned green.


	39. Gaijin (Outsider)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

 _'Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

The roar of four different engines sounded through the night as Goku's Venom GT, Saiko's Aventador, Piccolo's R8, and Yamcha's Jaguar F-Type SVR flew off into the night. Goku took the lead immediately with Yamcha right behind him and Piccolo and Saiko neck and neck. Yamcha flew ahead of Goku. "Up goes my paycheck." Yamcha sang as he passed Goku. He looked in his mirror to not see Goku. He heard Goku's engine roar ahead of him. "In comes the Mula." Goku sang back.

Saiko slid ahead of Piccolo and floored it. He wove between cars up to Yamcha and zoomed by him, right up next to Goku. Another car coincidentally changed lanes in front of Yamcha, blocking him. Piccolo flew ahead. "Oh, come on." Yamcha muttered.

Saiko and Goku went neck and neck for the finish. They were so focused on keeping ahead of each other that Piccolo was able to slip right past them, no problem. Piccolo won and they pulled over into a nearby parking lot.

"I win. Pay up." Piccolo ordered. "Heheh, you got me." Saiko replied. The three handed their thousand. "No fair. I got blocked." Yamcha muttered. "Hard luck." Goku stated. The three were interrupted by the roar of motorcycles. They rode right past Goku, who had to jump out of the way for one of them. The motorcyclists parked and got out. The biggest one, obviously the leader, stepped off and walked towards them.

"Hey you. Wild hair. You Goku?" he asked. "Yeah. Why askin'?" he replied. "It's been a while." the thug said. "Who are you exactly? I don't believe we've met, unless you were one of the unlucky kids who got paired up against me in that pathetic one-on-one basketball tournament a few years ago." Goku asked. The thug opened his vest to show a scar starting at his right shoulder and ending at his left hip. Goku's eyes flashed open in recognition. "Bring back memories…" he started as he punched Goku in the face. "...Gaijin!?" (Translation: Outsider)


	40. Ready for Prom

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

 _'Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

"After a long week, here it is. It's Prom people!" Mr. Kaio announced. People started to turn and whisper to each other. "That doesn't mean no homework." Mr. Kaio stated. "Awww." the class groaned. "Just kidding! No more homework for the rest of the year!" "YEAAAHHHH!" the class shouted again. "In your frickin dreams, people." "Awww."

"So are we all going together in a limo? Or are we going separate?" Krillin asked. "Let's figure it out some other time. We gotta roll right now." Saiko answered. "What's the point of prom again?" asked Piccolo. "It's supposed to be like a final celebration before your wallet empties and your life actually becomes serious. That's how I look at it at least." Goku replied. The bell rang, indicating the end of free period. "Looks like we gotta go." 17 stated. "See you all after school." Saiko called. Krillin sighed. "They still didn't answer my question."

Goku rushed straight home after school and picked up the package on his doorstep. It came just in time. Goku took the tuxedo out of the box and laid it out on top of his bed for his mom to iron. He took a quick shower and gelled his hair over a little. His hair was literally unaffected and spiked back up the second Goku finished. He sighed. "At least I tried."

Opposite to Goku, Saiko was too laid back about it. He took a long bath, changed into his suit, and hopped on the couch. He decided to take today off from the garage because he didn't want to show up dirty at prom.

Vegeta was even more uptight about prom than Goku. He did everything Goku did in half the time. However, that left him waiting for an hour and a half. He pretty much spent all that time fidgeting, pacing back and forth, and trying to even further straighten his bowtie.

Krillin dressed in a gray suit jacket with a white collared shirt and a business hat the same color as his jacket. (He wore the same apparel he did before entering the 21st Tenkaichi, only larger size). He decided to take his Aero for a spin before heading waiting for the limo outside.

Tien was probably the closest to normally getting ready for prom, except he didn't have any hair to gel. Instead, a black suit jacket with a white collared shirt and a black tie made up his apparel.

17 wore a white suit jacket with a matching white collared shirt and pants. Always one to take precautions, he slipped a capsule into his jacket pocket and hopped on Call of Duty: Black Ops III.

Piccolo got to work on his application to Namek University, completely forgetting about prom.

Yamcha made a list of possible dates and started crossing so and so off, unaware of his dwindling precious time.

The clock wound down to twenty-five minutes left. Every boy with a date drove off to pick their certain someones up while Yamcha had narrowed his choices down to five girls.

Goku and Vegeta coincidentally happened to be heading to Bulma's, Goku on foot and Vegeta in car. The two showed up at Bulma's in Vegeta's newest car, freshly imported from Abu Dhabi.

"I was wondering what I'd be arriving to prom in. Didn't exactly expect it to be one of only six of its kind in the world." Bulma smirked. Vegeta's Koenigsegg CCXR was a limited production car from 2007, kinda old but still fast and rare. "Goku, your car is ready. Seems you and Saiko like your originals best, huh?" Bulma added. Goku looked past her to see the rebuilt orange Ferrari la Ferrari that he started with. As for Vegeta, well…

"Koenigsegg CCXRs are pretty hard to find. So, I made a shake in Abu Dhabi an offer he could not refuse…" Vegeta trailed off proudly. "Whatever. It's nice, so I'll take it. Let's go." Bulma said, taking Vegeta's hand as they walked over to the car. Goku walked past them to his new old car. "I'll see you there! And Vegeta, if I get there before you you'll never hear the end of it. I still gotta pick up Chi-Chi." Goku yelled before drowning out Vegeta's comeback with the roar of his engine.


	41. Prom Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

 _'Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

15 minutes to prom

Goku pulled up in to Chi-Chi's driveway. He stepped out and walked up to her doorstep. Unlike most guys taking a date to prom, he wasn't scared of her dad. In fact, it turned out Goku's second martial arts trainer had also trained Chi-Chi's dad, Gyu-Mao. Goku had trained under the "venerable" Master Roshi at the Turtle school dojo. This got them pretty close, so Gyu-Mao liked having Goku around Chi-Chi.

Goku rang the doorbell and Gyu-Mao answered. "Why hello Goku. Chi-Chi is almost ready. Please, step inside while you wait." Gyu-Mao invited. Goku sat on the couch in Chi-Chi's family room. His phone vibrated, and he pulled it out to read a text from Saiko. "It's nice to see you're here." He read out loud. Saiko knocked on the door and Goku opened it. "Cocoa said she was helping Chi-Chi get ready here." Saiko explained.

"There! You look fabulous Chi-Chi!" Cocoa exclaimed. Chi-Chi wore a red dress that stretched from the top of her chest to about five inches below the knee and matching red 4-inch high heels. Her hair was curled at the back and straight but short at the front. "I think you look better though. I hope Saiko isn't wearing tight pants." Chi-Chi remarked. Cocoa lightly shoved her with one hand. She wore a light blue dress with black 5-inch high heels and a gold watch that Saiko had given her for her birthday. Cocoa's auburn hair was back in a normal ponytail. The two girls walked downstairs to their dates.

Saiko and Goku watched their girlfriends walk down the steps. Goku stared while Saiko just looked down and smirked before he got caught it he same snaring trap. Goku took Chi-Chi's hand and said goodbye and thank you to Gyu-Mao for allowing him to take her. Saiko put an arm around Cocoa and the two walked to the black Aventador while sharing a light kiss.

Saiko slid into the driver seat while Cocoa sat shotgun. "We still got ten minutes. Wanna stop anywhere for five?" Saiko asked. "Let's just go. Better early than late." Cocoa replied. Saiko put the car in reverse and slid out of the driveway. Goku and Chi-Chi watched them drive off. "Wanna race them there?" Chi-Chi asked. "Alright. Let's go." Goku replied.

Goku and Saiko walked into the huge auditorium with their girlfriends. They spotted Krillin and 18 in the corner with 17 and Marron. "Hey guys." Goku said. "Hey, you look slick man. Oh yeah, Saiko! You're really gonna wanna check out the DJ. He's not even in high school yet!" Krillin exclaimed. "I didn't believe it until I saw with my own eyes." Vegeta commented. "I got here eight minutes ago." He answered before Goku asked. Saiko ran a quick think about who the DJ could be before looking. He got his top result in half a second. "Don't tell me…"


	42. Prom Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

 _'Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

Saiko walked up to the stage where a certain light blue haired 13 year old boy sat as DJ. "Trunks, you better have an explanation. And a good one." Saiko firmly stated. "Hey, I always did want to be DJ at a prom night. Somethin' tells me I ruined some plans?" Trunks asked. "No shit there's plans, but you haven't ruined them. Yet." Saiko replied. "What plans?" Cocoa asked. "Not currently relevant." Saiko answered. "Guess you guys better get to dancing. My life is about to get a hell of a lot better once I see your class matchups." Trunks stated. "I guess you're right. And change the song. We ain't in the country." Saiko said as he walked away. "Ain't my fault ya hate country music." Trunks called back.

Goku and Chi-Chi walked to the snack bar. "Hey! Is that Goku?!" Goku turned to face Vegeta with a kid maybe ten. He sort of resembled him, which was weird because he was pretty sure Vegeta didn't give Bulma a kid when they were eight. "Kakarot, my little brother ended up in my "trunk" while playing hide and seek with a friend of mine, can't really call it that since it's in the front of the car, but anyways we need a place to store him or a way to get him home. Care to help?" Vegeta asked as he mentally cursed his fortune for making him ask Goku for help. "Sure. I'll get him an Uber." Goku said. He ordered an Uber for Tarble, the ten year old, and got back to the party. A slow song played, and Chi-Chi was waiting for him.

"Ever think about slowing down, taking things slow for a change?" Chi-Chi asked. "What exactly do you mean?" Goku questioned. "You're always rushing through stuff. You drive fast, work fast, play fast, do everything fast. Have you ever gone below 80 mph on a highway for more than 5 seconds?" Chi-Chi explained. "Huh. I never thought about that before." Goku replied. "You do know you'll have to slow down when you're a father, right?" Chi-Chi asked. "Goku looked at her with wide eyes. "No, I'm not pregnant. Once isn't gonna do the trick Goku." She laughed. "I know he'd be one hell of a father though." Goku turned his head to the left, to see Saiko and Cocoa dancing nearby. "Now I know your virginity is gone, Goku."

Goku turned bright red. "If you tell anyone what you just heard-" "I won't tell. Besides, we're not gonna be around long enough for it to matter." Saiko cut him off. They were about to talk more, but Mr. Kaio picked up the microphone and got everyone's attention. "Attention everyone! Due to a lack of printer paper and an exceptionally big yearbook, Diplomas will be handed out Monday next week. Quit complaining, you have to be here until Wednesday anyways." Mr. Kaio announced.

The party resumed. Everybody eventually danced to something, and they all had a great time. Now, at 10:50, Mr. Kaio once again called for attention. "It is now time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen! First, the Prom Queen!" Everyone started whispering. They were all looking to see who would get picked.


	43. Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

 _'Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

"And now, the Prom Queen! Bulma Briefs!" Cheers erupted from the seniors in the room. "And our Prom King! Vegeta Konig!" Goku and the others congratulated Vegeta as he walked up to the stage. The two did the traditional dance and then walked back to the group. "It's over. Whaddaya think?" Goku asked. "Fun." Saiko answered. "Crazy." Tien commented. "Lit." Krillin replied.

The weekend came and went, and Monday followed. At the graduation ceremony, everyone received diplomas and graduated from high school. "Well, we still have summer. Where are you all going? For college, I mean." Saiko asked. "Cal, Berkley." Goku replied. "Stanford." Chi-Chi stated. "Talk about Romeo and Juliet. Their colleges are rivals but-" "Be quiet Krillin." Goku cut him off." "Fine. Yale." Krillin stated. "Notre Dame." Tien, Yamcha, and Launch all said at the same time. "UCLA. Vegeta answered. "Harvard." Bulma replied. "USC." 18 said. "Syracuse." 17 stated. "Santa Clara." Marron finished.

"All in the U.S. Huh." Saiko muttered. "What about you and Cocoa?" Bulma asked. "We're both headed to universities in Tokyo. Cocoa's taking a major in acting at Tokyo University. I'm gonna go to Gotei 13 with Ichigo." Saiko answered. "Can I get a piece of each of your nails? I know how we can stay in touch." Saiko asked. They all gave him a piece.

Saiko and Cocoa said goodbye at the airport. Before he left, he gave them each something. "They're Vivre cards. I had Luffy's brother, Sabo, make them. We used the nail pieces. Rip off pieces and give one to everyone. That way, we know how you're doing and we know where to find you." Saiko explained. They said final goodbyes and boarded. "Tokyo, here we come. Gotei 13, here I come!"


	44. Drift Warz

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

 _'Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

"Come on Saiko, where are you taking me?" Cocoa asked. "Don't worry, you'll see soon enough." Saiko answered. "This better be good." Cocoa stated. "There it is. That parking lot right there." Cocoa looked to see a raging party in an old abandoned parking lot. "You and Ichigo found this?" she asked. "Found it? We made it." Saiko replied. Saiko drove slowly through the first and second floors of the lot, letting Cocoa see every detail from the left seat of his black and yellow RX-7 FD with a Veilslide Racing Kit implanted. Delirious (Boneless) started to play over the blaring sound system.

 _Hey, you got me woke up,  
The way you roll that  
Sticky like oh God  
Just let me coach ya  
Show you 'bout my culture  
It's the late night show like Conan  
Ditch the party, it over  
Go ham in here, and grab your friend by the hand  
Let me know is you down,  
Body like me playmate of the year  
I might make that play of the year  
All of you know that we don't play fair  
But I think that you and your girl  
Just gimme some of that!_

 _We stand, out 'til the sun up  
Twisted and burn up,  
Can't nobody stop us  
We gone delirious  
Out 'til the sun up  
Twisted and burn up,  
Can't nobody stop us  
We gone delirious  
La la la la la la  
Gimme some of that  
Gimme some of that  
Gimme some of that  
We gone delirious!  
La la la la la la  
Come and take a ride  
Stay up all night, ok_

 _We on Sunset, until the sun up  
I got my goons here  
So don't you run up  
It could get ugly  
Think I need a wing man  
I'm straight from California, smelling like the weed man  
La la la la  
I got a lot of, so go and take a hit  
Drip, one sip from the fifth  
I ain't seen nothing girl, plead the fifth!  
Make your man seize to exist  
All this money don't make no sense, you scared!  
Gimme some of that!_

 _Out 'til the sun up  
Twisted and burn up,  
Can't nobody stop us  
We gone delirious  
Out 'til the sun up  
Twisted and burn up,  
Can't nobody stop us  
We gone delirious  
La la la la la la  
Gimme some of that  
Gimme some of that  
Gimme some of that  
We gone delirious!  
La la la la la la  
Come and take a ride  
Stay up all night, OK_

 _Out 'til the sun up  
Twisted and burn up,  
Can't nobody stop us  
We gone delirious  
Out 'til the sun up  
Twisted and burn up,  
Can't nobody stop us  
We gone delirious  
La la la la la la  
Gimme some of that  
Gimme some of that  
Gimme some of that  
We gone delirious!  
La la la la la la  
Come and take a ride  
Stay up all night, OK_

Saiko spotted Ichigo doing his usual deals at his custom made car built from dust by himself, Zangetsu. It was jet black and had the usual look of a Lykan Hypersport. You couldn't tell unless you looked really closely, or if you noticed that there was no symbol on the front or back. Saiko parked next to him and got out.

"Hey, yo! Wassup my dude!" Saiko exclaimed as he fist bumped Ichigo. "You racin' tonight?" Ichigo asked. "Actually, I noticed we done so much progress. Let's put on a show for everyone, come on. You versus me, no bets, no nothing. Just you, Zangetsu, my RX-7, and me on the track." Saiko suggested. "It's your funeral. And in front of your girlfriend! Ouch!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Alright, let's get word out."

"Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, we got our founders racin', Saiko Majiro and Ichigo Kurosaki!" Renji yelled over the microphone. This got the crowd fired up. The two walked to their cars and started them up. "This is gonna be our best race since the beginning of Drift Warz, so let's get racin'!" The crowd went wild. Renji turned around and signaled another one of their friends, Rukia.

"Is everything set?" Rukia asked. "Yeah." Chad Yasutora replied. He was a big guy that used his strength mostly for defense. "I just checked, we're good on the cops' end. There isn't a single cop in a three miles radius." Chad and Rukia turned to see Uryû Inside, their computer expert, walk over with a laptop. Rukia looked back at Renji and gave him the all clear.

Renji walked over to the two racers, in their cars and ready to roll. They were already at the starting line. "Alrighty everyone. Go on, back up, quiet down, Yada Yada Yada. We're starting. You ready?" Renji asked Ichigo. Ichigo responded by revving his engine. "Set." Saiko revved too, signaling his okay. "Go!" Renji yelled, and the two took off.

"Hah! Looks like I win this time." Saiko exclaimed. Him, Ichigo, and Cocoa were leaning on the wall of the roof of the parking lot drinking a beverage of their choice. "Barely." Ichigo remarked. "Whether it's by an inch or a mile, a win's a win." Saiko recited the quote to Ichigo, who had an Anime vein bulging in his head. "Why you-!" "Ichigo, we got another fight!" Orihime called from the ramp. Ichigo sighed and walked to the elevator with Orihime. Saiko followed with Cocoa. They broke up the fight and went back up for some time. Then, Saiko took Cocoa to Ichigo's garage. They hung out and decided to sleepover.


	45. The Resort and The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is Music/Radio_

 _'Italics in apostrophes is flashback'_

" _Italics in Quotations is thought"_

The Omni Rancho Las Palmas Resort- California

 _Good times, good times  
There's gonna be good times, good times  
I know there's gonna be_

 _Worth every date til we meetings  
Have to turn it up on weekends  
Bust a toast to your real friends  
Tell me what you drinkin'_

Everyone besides Saiko and Cocoa were at the pool, hanging around at the resort. Vegeta, 17, and Krillin were lying down on beach chairs next to the pool. Bulma and Launch were sitting on the edge with Marron. Goku and Chi-Chi were sipping their drinks in the hot tub while Tien and Piccolo chatted behind the other guys. 18 walked over to Tien and Piccolo and whispered something.

 _I know there's gonna be good times, there's gonna be good times  
There's gonna be good times, there's gonna be good_

 _Good times, there's gon' be some good times  
Remember we used to pull up and let 'em fight? That's that hood time  
Remember when I used to grab on that ass when it was that wood time?  
Yeah if that bitch walk up trippin' she get that mush time_

Tien and Piccolo crept up behind Vegeta and lifted his chair up, tossing him into the pool.

 _I don't waste time, I don't  
Come here bae, I'ma listen  
I let her write me my suggestions_

Tien, 18, Piccolo, and the rest all laughed their heads off as Vegeta came back up.

 _Pop quiz, it's a pop quiz  
All my money comin' clean, you can't pop this  
She got that pussy locked up like locksmith  
Watch her come to my lights like a reindeer  
Me and papi on the same pills  
My diamonds could never stand still  
Where you goin'? Can you come here?  
I'll always take you back for your sex appeal (Good time, hey)_

Krillin's laughs were interrupted as 18 did the same to his chair. Krillin surfaced faster than Vegeta and pulled 18 in.

 _Come have a good time, bust a back wine  
Know say you wan' gimme suckle and corn  
Me deal with the scene rough like crime  
I make ya sing this time_

17 flipped out of his chair right before Marron pushed his in, using her excessive use of force to send her tumbling into the water.

 _I know there's gonna be good times, there's gonna be good times  
There's gonna be good times, there's gonna be good_

 _Baby girl sit it down, you not known like an usher  
I told lil' mama I don't bite but my teeth do  
I wanna control you like voodoo  
I'm steady screaming free Unfunk and DuLu  
Every time I have a good time you do too (Good time, hey)_

Goku smiled as he watched his friends' antics. He pulled his phone out of his bag next to him and called up Saiko. "Hey, how's the life! Heard you were at a resort." Saiko said over the phone. "Yeah, it's nice. It'd be better if you were still here though." He sighed. "Lighten up. It'll be fine without me. Have a good time all right. I gotta go. Give the others my regards." Saiko said. "Hold on. You got any sort of drink on ya?" Goku asked. "Yeah." "Good, change it to FaceTime."

 _Come have a good time, bust a back wine  
Know say you wan' gimme suckle and corn  
Me deal with the scene rough like crime  
I make ya sing this time_

Goku passed out drinks to every person there. "Cheers. To the beginning of summer, and the beginning of our real lives. Kanpai!" Goku cheered. "KANPAI!" Everyone cheered, including Saiko on the other side of the world. They all took a drink. Saiko ended the call. "Now-" Goku was interrupted by Vegeta who shoved him into the pool, catching his phone before it got ruined. Goku came up laughing. He eyed his Ferrari in the corner, and then Vegeta's CCXR. "Let's go for a ride."

 _I know there's gonna be good times, there's gonna be good times  
There's gonna be good times, there's gonna be good_

 **"** **It's finally over. But the end of a story does not come the end of a tale. This story will go on, probably. However, I will only do so if I get reviews from over ten different readers!" KuraiGalickGun announced. "So long, catch this racer later. KuraiGalickGun, out."**

 **Fyi:Don't think someone else will do it so you don't have to. By the time I was done writing this, I had zero reviews.**

 ** _I know there's gonna be good times, there's gonna be good times_** **:)**


End file.
